


Haikyuu! Oneshots

by ilove_klance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Babysitting, Christmas Themed, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Germaphobic Sakusa, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Little Space, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medication, Pranks, Royal aus, Running Away, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide Attempts, Transgender, Tumblr Prompts, Volleyball, dark topics, halloween themed, oneshots, opposite teams, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: A series of oneshots that involve the Haikyuu! boys in ridiculous, sad, happy, a very, possibly dangerous, or maybe even funny situations. I’ll give trigger warnings ever chapter in the notes, so be on the look out, and enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: angst, spiraling Akaashi

3rd POV

Akaashi watched in tears as Bokuto walked across the stage in front of him. Those tears were passed off as happy tears, the two hugging and Akaashi announcing how proud of Bokuto he was.

Those tears were anything but happy, however.

Watching Bokuto walk across the stage, watching him look at the diploma in his hands like it was everything in life he had ever hoped. He was so excited. So excited.. Akaashi couldn't ruin that.

"What do you think Akaashi?!" Bokuto asked excitedly, his graduation cap bouncing on his head as he jumped up and down like an excited child.

Akaashi smiled a partially fake smile and wiped his tears.

"I'm so proud of you Bokuto-san. I always knew you would graduate." Akaashi said, reminding himself. He always knew Bokuto would graduate. He knew that when he chose to come to Fukurodani and follow in Bokuto's foot steps. He couldn't be sad now. He had been preparing for this day ever since Bokuto and Akaashi became friends.

"Really? I didn't! Thought I'd flunk out before I made it to the second year!" Bokuto said happily, clutching the diploma in his hands.

Akaashi laughed. "No, you're much to smart for that Bokuto-san." Akaashi promised, looking down.

Now was as good as any to confess his feelings. The last time he could be Bokuto for years. He still couldn't muster the strength. After a year and a half of struggling he still couldn't do it.

"Bokuto-san-" Akaashi spat out before thinking. Luckily, Bokuto had started talking at the exact same time, drowning out his voice.

"I've been thinking about it Akaashi, you know. When you asked me what college I would be going to. I've decided." Bokuto said excitedly.

Akaashi let out a shaky breath, preparing himself for the worst. He knew it was coming. He knew it was. There was no need to get upset, they can always text and call whenever they wanted.

"Oh? Where will you be applying to Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked calmly.

"Stanford University. They have a great program for athletic students. In fact many professional athletes graduated from that college." Bokuto explained excitedly, a glint in his eyes.

Stanford? That's.. that's in California. That's almost 6000 miles away..

Akaashi shakily nodded. "Yeah? I doubt they could turn down someone like you." Akaashi encouraged.

He didn't want Bokuto to go.. Bokuto was close to being his everything. Nothing would have meaning anymore is Bokuto just up and left to pursue his career. But that's exactly what Bokuto was doing- pursuing his career. Akaashi had to be supportive of that fact because no way in hell would be hold Bokuto back.

"Oh, they already excepted me months ago!" Bokuto said happily, blatantly unaware of the painful look on Akaashi's face.

Months ago.. huh

"Wh-when do you think you'll be leaving, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked.

"They said I was supposed to be there days ago. I told them about graduation and they pushed it back a little further. I have until they end of the week to get there." Bokuto said.

Akaashi felt like he had taken a physical blow to the gut. Less than a week to come to terms with the fact that Bokuto wouldn't be there anymore.. Bokuto would no longer spike his sets.. Bokuto would no longer be the only part of Akaashi's day that was eventful in a good way.. Bokuto would be 6000 miles away in a place where Akaashi couldn't visit because a flight like that's no doubt costs hundreds of thousands of yen.

"Less than.. a week.." Akaashi mumbled, tears cascading down his cheeks.

They wouldn't even have the summer to spend together. No, they had less than a week for Akaashi to get over himself and say goodbye without holding Bokuto back.

"Isn't it great Akaashi!" Bokuto asked excitedly, seemingly day dreaming. "I'll be able to play volleyball with other great volleyball players! I mean you won't be there so it won't be all that good but it'll be ok! Plus I'll fly back here when you graduate too! You have to make sure to try and come to Stanford ok?!" Bokuto said, suddenly looking to Akaashi again.

Akaashi didn't have time to mask the utter fear and sadness of Bokuto leaving him.

It should have been the other way around. Some people would be relieved to have Bokuto off of their hands. But Akaashi relied on Bokuto just as much as Bokuto relied on Akaashi. The times Akaashi got too caught up in school and forgot to eat and sleep, Bokuto was there to take care of him. The times Akaashi utterly overworked himself and got sick, Bokuto was there to take care of him. The times Akaashi just had a bad day and needed someone to make it a little better, Bokuto was there to take care of him.

Sure, Bokuto was slightly unreliable and crazy and his mood swings were worse than that of a girl during puberty, but Bokuto was more than anyone cared to see.

"Akaashi.." Bokuto whispered, cupping Akaashi's face like he's done so many times.

This time it felt like Bokuto was saying goodbye instead of comforting him. And the thought alone caused the tears the roll from his glossy eyes faster.

"Oh 'Kaashi, don't be sad." Bokuto whispered, "I'll be back before you know it."

—————

The year passed by and Akaashi was an - almost - graduates third year. He had dropped volleyball, couldn't bear setting to someone who wasn't Bokuto. He tried to keep his grades up, which worked for the most part, but it wasn't the same.

Him and Bokuto rarely texted like promised. That was to be expected. Stanford was a great school that offered nothing but the best for Bokuto, but to keep on his yearly scholarship his grades must be decent. So slowly, Akaashi stopped texting him. He needed to focus.

Akaashi saw Bokuto on TV regularly. He was doing great. He seemed to have gotten a hold of his mood swings for the most part and was a very reliable ace.

Akaashi no longer had friends. Anyone he was mutually acquainted with had graduated as well last year. And the volleyball club only wanted him back for his skills, not his friendship. Akaashi even moved out of his parent's house and got his own apartment with the money he had saved. That way he could wallow in the fear and darkness of being alone.

His phone rang, the only sound throughout the entire apartment. Loud and blaring. It gave Akaashi an immediate headache.

Akaashi got up, slumped from exhaustion and self pity, making his way across the living room the where his phone was still going off.

Akaashi looked at the contact before answering hesitantly.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi greeted.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled, panting like he was out of breath.

"Bokuto-san are you running while on your phone? That's not safe." Akaashi commented.

"Why aren't you at the graduation ceremony?!" Bokuto asked instead.

"Because if I miss it they'll give me my diploma on Monday anyway." Akaashi answered briefly. "How did you know I wasn't at the ceremony?"

"Hinata called me! He said Kuroo was visiting from Washington and so he and Kenma were going to the ceremony. But Kenma couldn't find you so he called Hinata and Hinata called me! What's going on 'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked, his breathing a little more even now.

"Nothing, I just think having a big celebration for getting past 12 years of teachers drilling useless knowledge into your brain is kinda stupid." Akaashi commented.

He had changed a lot. Was more outright about how he put things, less nonchalant. He didn't care anymore. Bokuto wasn't by his side.

A knock sounded at the door and Akaashi sighed.

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san. I'll talk to you later." Akaashi said, hanging up before putting his phone down.

He grabbed his wallet, assuming the pizza he ordered was here.

He opened the squeaky door and looked up at the delivery boy carrying two pizzas.

"Uh.. I'm sorry, I only ordered one. You must have the wrong house sir." Akaashi informed, going to close his door.

"I came all the way from California and you won't eat pizza with me? What a let down."

Akaashi's heart jumped out of his chest at the familiar voice. He flung his door open and spun around. The delivery boy was gone, in turn stood Bokuto carrying the two pizzas.

All Akaashi could hear was the pounding of his heart beat in his ears. Was this actually happening? Was this a dream? His carefully put together mask fell apart instantly and he wore a look of brokenness yet again.

Bokuto gave him a smile. "Can I come in?"

Instead of answering, or letting Bokuto in, Akaashi grabbed the pizzas, put them on the ground, and hugged Bokuto as tight as he possibly could. This was real- this was actually happening. Bokuto was standing in front of him with a big smile and a duffle bag of stuff.

"Y-you're.. you're.." Akaashi couldn't even get the sentence out, gripping onto the back of Bokuto's shirt as tight as he could.

"If you aren't going to the ceremony, how about we go inside and eat pizza to celebrate?" Bokuto asked, mumbling against Akaashi's neck.

"B-Bokuto.." Akaashi sobbed.

"I told you I'd be back sooner than you thought.." Bokuto whispered, helping Akaashi and the pizzas into the apartment.

Bokuto let go of Akaashi and dug around in the duffel bag he had brought. He carefully brought out a piece of filled out paper.

"So, no pressure." Bokuto started with a small laugh as he sat down with Akaashi on the couch. "But Stanford has heard a lot about you these past few months and they've really had an eye on you.." Bokuto trailed off.

Akaashi eyes lit up. "Y-you mean.."

"I've talked them into giving you a full scholarship for four years of college, they just need you to sign the papers." Bokuto gently pushed the papers in Akaashi's hands. "When I go back at the end of the month, I have to give that to them."

"You're staying for a month?!" Akaashi asked suddenly.

Bokuto smiled. "Apparently American schools have this thing called winter break for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It's a really long break that you spend with your family." The male explained.

"Oh my lord Bokuto-San.. I've missed you.."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say my name in person again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people, people like Yamaguchi are the scariest of them all. Because all they have to do is flash that oh-so-believable smile and everyone thinks they’re alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child neglect, referenced child abuse, homophobia

Behind closed doors was when everything went bad. Terrible.

Not for his family. Yamaguchi's family was perfectly happy. Only for Yamaguchi himself. When he got home, he was constantly reminded that his sister - only being 14 - had been moved up 3 grades and was now ahead of him because she was much smarter. And then it was the daily lecture that Yamaguchi needed to be like his sister. And then it was homework. Homework was probably the easiest point of the evening.

Then dinner rolled around and that's when things really start to crash and break, and then burn.. and then crash and burn again. Usually it starts out nice. Small talk between his mother and his sister. Then it got to the topic of Yamaguchi and what a let down he was.

Yamaguchi found himself wishing it was just the degrading tonight. No, today was much worse.

"So Tadashi, I had the school call me. They said you went to the councilor and you were saying some pretty concerning stuff." Yamaguchi's mom commented coldly.

Yamaguchi looked at the very little food he had been served, because he needed to be skinny like his sister as well.

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath. He felt pale all of a sudden. It was all he could do to hope that the school didn't tell his parents anything.

"Oh?" Yamaguchi phrased calmly, even though he was feeling anything but.

"Yeah, they said you were asking for advice on how to ask a boy out." His father joined in.

Yamaguchi's heart stopped dead in his chest. The councilor has promised to keep that a secret. He felt himself tearing up slightly. He had only just ended up ranting to the councilor about his bad life at home and his bad life at school and the stress he felt and eventually he got back to the topic of Tsukishima. How every time Tsukishima told him to shut up, it broke his heart a little more. How every time Tsukishima chose to spend time with anyone but him it shattered his soul slightly. How every time Tsukishima ignored him, his fake smile fell little by little.

He hadn't meant to end up opening so thoroughly to the councilor, but once he started he couldn't stop. It was so relieving to get it off his chest.

"You aren't denying it." His sister pointed out calmly.

Yamaguchi wanted to tell his sister to shut up for once, to stop being such a spoiled brat and be nice. But that couldn't happen.

"Because there isn't anything to deny, Aria." Yamaguchi snapped too harshly.

"So not only are you a disappointment, but you're also a fag?!" His father yelled.

Yamaguchi flinched back, he had expected this. He was planning on telling his family at his wedding, you know after he had a job and was moved out so his parents couldn't effect his life in any way, shape, or form? Yeah, thanks a lot school.

His mother quickly hugged Aria, who was already fake crying because Yamaguchi 'hurt her feelings'.

"Tadashi I can't believe you made your sister cry!" His mother cried. "Go to your room at once!"

Tadashi stood, the small helping of food

untouched. He hung his head in shame and walked to the stairs.

There wasn't a point in this anymore. He just wanted to run away. He just wanted to get away before something happened and Yamaguchi-

The doorbell rang and Yamaguchi was quickly ordered to answer it. Yamaguchi sighed quietly, not bothering with the small tears cascading down his cheeks. He quickly opened the door.

"I'm very sorry, we aren't taking soliciting today-"

"Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi looked up at the all too familiar voice. He quickly wiped his tears and smiled towards the blonde.

"Tsukki! W-why are you here?" Yamaguchi asked, stepping outside the door quickly and shutting it partially behind him.

"I was coming to check on you. You weren't answering my calls and you weren't reading my texts. We were supposed to study together, remember? Is something wrong?" Tsukishima asked, giving him a look of inspection.

"No! No of course not!" Yamaguchi tried to convince. It wasn't really working and Yamaguchi could tell.

"Why don't we go inside Yamaguchi? I'm sure your family won't mind if we study in your room." Tsukishima suggested.

Yamaguchi quickly blocked the door before Tsukishima could reach the handle.

"N-no!" Yamaguchi desperately tried to think up an excuse but his mind blanked and he left Tsukishima confused with his hand outreaches for the guarded door knob.

Suddenly the door opened from the inside, sending Yamaguchi toppling to the ground after having leaned against it. There was his father. Yamaguchi could only assume his mother was still 'comforting' his sister.

Yamaguchi's dad eyed Tsukishima before snapping his gaze to Yamaguchi who hadn't had a second to recover.

"Well don't just sit there, fag. Why don't you introduce us? Is this your boyfriend? Is that why?" Yamaguchi's dad spat, pulling Yamaguchi up by the hood of his hoodie.

Tsukishima immediately glared at the older Yamaguchi, suddenly feeling the urge to commit a homicide.

"You want this?!" Yamaguchi's dad asked harshly, suspending Yamaguchi's body in the air for Tsukishima to see thoroughly. "Let me just give you a word of advice. This fag isn't worth it! He's a disgusting disgrace the our family name. He is a disappointment and if it wasn't illegal I would gladly-"

Yamamguchi's dad was punched to the ground and seconds later Yamaguchi's shaking form was in Tsukishima's arms.

"Don't you ever speak of Yamaguchi that way." Tsukishima growled. "Come on Yamaguchi, we're leaving."

Yamaguchi just clung to Tsukishima, not allowing either of them to get up.

"Oh Yams.." Tsukishima whispered, gently caressing his cheek before hoisting his childhood best friend and future lover into his arms.

It wasn't like the fairy tales. The couple did not go riding into the sunset, or live a cliche Disney life, but they sure as hell left Yamaguchi's parents in the dust with no regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi scoops ice cream for a living in college and Bokuto is the resident playboy who regulars the ice cream shop

3rd POV

Akaashi scooped up an enormous one scoop ice cream cone and handed it to the little kid over the counter with a napkin. Akaashi faced the mom.

"Come again soon." He said kindly, bowing slightly.

The mother smiled gratefully and put quite a few dollars in the tip jar. (I know this isn't custom for people in Japan to do.)

"Thank you very much, I know how much of a handful she can be." And then the mother walked out.

That was pretty much how the day went by. People of all different ages ranging from 5 year olds to 40 year olds wanted some ice cream. And Akaashi was happy to serve them.

He quickly glanced at the clock. 3:57. Any minute now.

Throughout Akaashi's time as a worker here - quite a few years now - Akaashi was quick to find a frequent customer. Always bringing different girls and guys with him for dates at the ice cream shop. By now, Akaashi wasn't surprised.

3:59.

Akaashi heart practically skipped 5 beats when he saw the digital clock strike 4:00. And right on time, the door to the ice cream shop sounded.

Akaashi looked to the door, smiling softly to find Bokuto holding the door open for an elderly woman and the child with her. Bokuto was naturally kind like that, never looking for anything in return. It was one of the things Akaashi liked best about the boy.

Akaashi called up the next customer, happy to find Bokuto standing in front of him alone.

"How's my favorite college student?" Bokuto asked, grabbing his wallet and putting multiple dollars in the tip jar before he had even ordered anything.

Akaashi flushed slightly, but looked down at the register.

"You're a year older than me Bokuto-san. You don't need to say that every time." Akaashi said, clearing his throat. "What can I get you?"

"Is that even a question?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi laughed. "Of course not, that all for you today Bokuto-san? No date at your side, I see." Akaashi commented, getting out a waffle cone and scooping up one scoop of mint chocolate chip and another scoop of cookies and cream. Bokuto's favorite mix.

"No, I decided to take a break. Give myself some time to eat ice cream with my best friend in peace." Bokuto said, leaning his elbow on the counter and smiling dreamily at Akaashi.

Akaashi snorted and handed Bokuto his ice cream with a napkin around it. He knew by now Bokuto made more of a mess than one napkin could clean so it was kind of useless, but Akaashi still gave him the napkin.

"3.99 is your total with tax, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto already had the 4 dollars extended out to Akaashi. They had done this so many times it was like routine. Akaashi's smiled brightly and gave Bokuto his usual penny back for change, which he also stuck in the tip jar.

Instead of walking out from the ice cream shop, Bokuto took a seat at the bar like table that was right next to where Akaashi worked.

"How has your day been Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, licking up some of the melted ice cream before taking a bite of the cookies and cream scoop which was on top. (If you bite your ice cream, you're a psycho)

"Good as always Bokuto-san." Akaashi vaguely answered.

Soon enough, 30 minutes had passed of no one coming in the shop and Bokuto and Akaashi just talking. Bokuto had finished his ice cream and was getting up to clean the mess before he left.

Akaashi bit his lip as he handed Bokuto the wet rags, taking a huge leap and hoping this wouldn't ruin anything between his and Bokuto's friendship.

"Bokuto-San, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to g-go.." Akaashi took a deep breath. "...to the movies with me sometime? Or maybe we could go to the park?"

Akaashi let out a breath, now that that was off his chest, it was the answer he was waiting for.

"You mean like hanging out outside of the ice cream shop?! That would be great!" Bokuto exclaimed excitedly.

Akaashi frowned and quickly reached out to Bokuto's sleeve before he left the parlor.

"No, not quite like that. I meant more as a date.." Akaashi mumbled.

"Well if that case I'd love to, Akaashi." Bokuto said softly, giving Akaashi a light kiss on the forehead. "We can talk about the details tomorrow. Go home and get some rest, ok?"

Akaashi looked at the clock, finding that it was almost 5.

He nodded, but didn't let go of Bokuto's sleeve. "I will Bokuto-san."

Bokuto broke out in a smile. "You have to let go Akaashi. I have to get home too." Bokuto said happily, leaning down so he was face to face with Akaashi. When Akaashi defiantly shook his head, Bokuto smiled and leaned in for a short, small kiss.

Akaashi hand immediately went to his face, trying to cover the blush while his other one faintly touched his lips slightly. So this was happening? This wasn't a dream? Holy mother of god, he had asked out Bokuto.

"That was my first kiss.." Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto smiled and leaned forward again, giving Akaashi a real kiss. Akaashi practically melted in Bokuto's hands.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Bokuto asked, letting go of Akaashi and stepping back.

"Mhm.." Akaashi hummed, completely lovestruck.

Bokuto laughed and waved at the door, finally walking out.

Akaashi stared at the door for multiple more minutes before he cringed, realizing how stupid he was acting. He quickly got back to cleaning up, smiling the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev really does try, he does. And he wants Yaku to know that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced injury, exhaustion

3rd POV

Yaku breathed out, huffing as he saw his breath in front of him. Winter was one of his least favorite times, his limbs were always stiff from the cold which made it harder to practice.

He pulled the scarf further over his nose, warming him up slightly. Practicing at night was stupid, and he was going against his own advice, but he felt like he wasn't achieving much due to the cold recently.

He grabbed the key from his pocket, only to find the door to the gym already open slightly, the warm light seeping through. Yaku frowned, his mind immediately going to robber. Then he heard the smack of a ball hitting the ground and a grunt of pain. No robber would come just to play volleyball.

Yaku peaked his head through the door, finding the person he least expected to be in the gym, practicing volleyball. The silver haired giant looked in pain, both hands red after spiking, serving, and blocking balls after hitting them against the wall. Yaku watched for almost 30 minutes, forgetting about the cold entirely. Every time Lev messed up, he didn't complain. He got up and tried again.

Yaku nodded in respect, walking away. That was Lev's time to practice. Yaku would respect that.

—————

Yaku continued to go to the gym at night, every night he found the lights on and the door slightly cracked open. For the past few days Yaku had taken more time to notice Lev at practice. It made sense why he always had his hands wrapped and why he was always tired in the morning.

Besides that nothing changed. Lev was still his obnoxious, curious self who always wanted to learn more. And Yaku had to take a liking to the fact that Lev was trying so hard even if he was doing it in private.

Yaku put on his heavy coat and scarf again, heading towards the school. It was only minutes away so the walk was no problem. He wasn't surprised anymore when he saw the lights on and the door open yet again.

He was surprised when he noticed that there wasn't any smacks of volleyballs hitting the floors or grunts of exhaustion like Yaku was used to. Yaku peaked his head through the door, his eyes going wide.

There one the ground was Lev, crying as he nursed his hand to his chest.

Yaku rushed in and kneeled by Lev.

"Lev, Lev what's going on? Are you hurt?" Yaku asked frantically.

Lev looked down at Yaku, tears of pain and fear and sadness falling at the same time.

"I just w-w-wanted to be b-better! I just want to-to be better!" Lev yelled, folding in on himself, his right hand still being carefully held against his chest. "Why c-can't I get b-b-better?!"

Yaku looked up at Lev in distress. If he had known Lev was trying this hard he would've gone easier on the poor first year.

Yaku sighed and stood, walking over to the supply closet and quickly finding the first aid kit. He walked back to Lev and sat next to him again.

"Let me see your hand, Lev." Yaku said softly, holding out his own hand. He knew Lev was expecting harsh words of discouragement or criticism, he had never seen the caring side of Yaku before.

Lev gave Yaku access to his right hand, sobbing into his left. He just wanted to get better, he wanted to be better for the team when Kuroo and Yaku and all the other third years had to leave. He didn't want to be the one the team babied because he wasn't good enough. He wanted to get better..! And now here he was, his right hand hurting more than it had all month and worrying Yaku with his problems.

Yaku's sigh brought Lev from his thoughts.

"I don't think it's broken, nor sprained. I think it's a tear but I'm not be sure. You should get it checked out Lev." Yaku said, wrapping all of Lev's finger together before covering the rest of his hand in the secure bandage.

Yaku looked up, finding Lev still crying. Something told Yaku this was more than just his hurt hand. The shorter of the two scooted forward towards the crying teen, lifting his face gently.

"It's ok Lev, you're new to this and you're learning fast." Yaku said softly, smiling as he looked into both of Lev's eyes, switching back and forth between the two. "I-I'm proud of you.. Lev."

Lev sniffled and looked Yaku in the eye, trying to determine if he was lying or not. When Lev could tell for certain that Yaku was being serious he swooped forward and captured Yaku's lips with his own.

Yaku tensed, but quickly relaxed. He hadn't even realized this was something he had wanted for a long time.

"You're proud of me?" Lev asked hopefully. Yaku couldn't help but coo as the vulnerable look on Lev's face as he completely opened up to the shorter of the two.

Yaku smiled and gave Lev another quick kiss. "Always have been, Lev. You work hard and that's what's important. Now let's get you to a doctor and we'll go from there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a Kenma at their side to help them through the hardships, Akaashi’s lucky he has his. 
> 
> (Platonic AkaKen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm, character death, mentions of suicide

3rd POV

_"Hey it's Bokuto! Sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now!-"_

_"Bokuto-san who are you talking to?"_

_"I was recording my voicemail Akaashi~"_

The voicemail Bokuto had set up ended and there was a beep where Akaashi was to start talking. Instead he put his phone down, not having the emotional stability to listen to the voicemail again- to Bokuto's voice again.

Akaashi had been living in the world of darkness for what felt like ages. The lights had been turned off, smothered by the hands of death. Why? Because Bokuto was his light. And now, Bokuto was gone.

The ravenette had a hard time grasping that Bokuto was never coming back from the sleep he was in now.

Some nights he woke up gasping for air as the crash happened all over again in his mind.. sometimes he didn't sleep at all..

Akaashi was utterly recked. He couldn't remember a single time he had gone without Bokuto for so long. Now here he was sitting in his room as dark as the night around him. Usually Bokuto was here to get Akaashi out of his thoughts, but now Akaashi was left with the never ending pit of bad memories and conversations with himself. Bokuto hadn't been ready to die. Bokuto wanted to see the world, wanted to have kids and live his life out with Akaashi so they could always go through everything together. He wanted to travel and scuba dive- he was barely out of high school for gods sake!

Bokuto hadn't died upon impact either. Akaashi had sat in the car, both young adults on deaths door, and Akaashi had to listen.. listen as Bokuto sobbed in fear of closing his eyes for the last time.

_"I don't want to die Akaashi! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!"_

_"B-Bo.."_

_"I'm not!"_

Akaashi had only been half awake at the time. It was a nasty crash. They had been swerved off the road after trying to avoid a drunk driver. They ended up hitting a ditch and their car had flipped over and upside down. Akaashi was hit in the head, bleeding pretty badly, he was almost out cold immediately. But Bokuto had been impaled by a piece of the exterior part of the car. It went straight through his torso.

Akaashi had been told that Bokuto had so much extra adrenaline that he had been awake till the second he was gone. Akaashi was also told that Bokuto shouldn't have been able to talk at all during that time, the metal being so far lodged into his torso.

_"I can't do it 'Kaashi! I know I said I would be like the heroes in the movies when my time came but I didn't want it to be so soon!"_

_"K...otaro.."_

Akaashi hadn't ever really passed out during the time they were flipped in the ditch, only slightly out of it.

Akaashi ended up in a coma for days before he was finally brought back. When he woke, he was surrounded by sorrowful faces of friends, family, and doctors alike.

_"I'm sorry sir. Bokuto Kōtarō has already passed. There was nothing we could do. His ribs were shattered and impaling important organs, not to mention the metal itself going through his right lung. He didn't even seem to realize the pain he should've been in."_

The worst part? Bokuto was left to die without Akaashi by his side, helping him through it. Akaashi had never felt worse in his life.

_"P-please Akaashi.. please! We were supposed to get m-married and have k-kids! I'm n-not r-eady!"_

Akaashi's hand immediately found his phone, calling the only person he ever called anymore. It was something he had been doing for the past month, in order to keep himself in check he had to talk to someone who understood loss like he did.

Kenma was that person.

It took Kenma less that milliseconds to answer the phone and immediately ask Akaashi if everything was ok. Kenma knew how all of this worked. After loosing his parents and Kuroo in a mountain biking incident, he understood the feeling of never wanting to live without your loved one/ones. But that was a long time ago and Kenma was doing better. He understood that Kuroo would not want him to be sad. So instead Kenma stopped playing video games all the time and actually pursued volleyball as a career for Kuroo.

Akaashi wasn't anywhere near that level of moving on yet.

"I-I ca-can't do it Kenma- I c-can't- I d-d-don't want to-to b-be here with-without h-him! It's ter-rible! I h-h-hate it-it here! I w-want hi-him ne-xt to m-me- l-like h-he us-used to b-be! I want to-to go w-with hi-him!" Akaashi sobbed through the line with the phone on speaker next to him with the razor in his hand.

Almost immediately Akaashi heard shuffling on the other side of the line but he didn't listen. He just wanted to build up the courage to slit his wrists in one quick motion. He just wanted to go to Bokuto again.

At the same time he wanted Kenma to save him from doing this before it was too late.. before Akaashi killed himself.

"Akaashi, listen to me ok? That's all you have to do."

Kenma's soothing voice came through the speaker.

"I know how hard it is and I know what it feels like to want to be with him up there, but you were the one who talked me out of that. You were the one who told me that killing myself does nothing. It wouldn't make them happy. You know as well as I do that if he knew what you were doing he would be _heart broken_."

Akaashi heard the sound of a door opening and in walked Kenma. They were only apartments apart and each had a key to the other apartment for emergencies like this. Kenma hung up and walked over to the bed calmly, pulling the blade away before Akaashi had the chance.

"No, Akaashi." Kenma said sternly, looking at the little scab Akaashi had from pressing the blade against his skin.

Akaashi leaped towards Kenma, hugging him. He sobbed into Kenma's shoulder, no doubt getting his hoodie wet with tears and snot. Akaashi just wanted the pain to stop.. he just wanted it to all fade away.

Kenma took a deep breath, demonstrating the way Akaashi should be breathing.

"Bokuto is watching over you right now.." Kenma said confidently.

That was the one thought that got Kenma through everyday life, the fact that Kuroo is looking down on him. Watching as he went to nationals every year for him, watching as he visited Kuroo's grave every evening he could for him, watching as Kenma continued to live a happy life for him.

"He's looking down at you right now and he's relieved that you didn't do it."

—————

"Damn right I am." Bokuto breathed out, leaning against Kuroo for support.

That was the most terrifying experience he had ever gone through and he had literally died. Akaashi killing himself was a fear he didn't realize he had.

Kuroo smiled proudly, looking down at his beautiful kitten.

"That's my Kozume."I 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata needs a way to calm down and stumbles across the little space community, and Kenma is a supportive boyfriend/newly-announced-caretaker.

3rd POV

"Ken..ma!" Hinata giggled on the bed, playing with his toys.

Kenma immediately switched off his PSP, ignoring the, no doubt, angry teammates, and turned to the age regressed boy.

"How's my baby doing?" Kenma cooed gently, accepting the hug that Hinata wanted.

When Hinata and Kenma first started dating, this was something neither did. Kenma wasn't the best at putting down his games or taking care of people and Hinata didn't like people seeing him vulnerable.

He started getting really stressed out near Nationals and Kenma went searching for something to make him feel better. Stumbling across age regression, he was genuinely interested. He confronted Hinata and Hinata had admitted that he had been looking into it recently himself.

Hinata found he was at his best when he was regressed, feeling stress free. Even when he woke up the next day, he always felt better. Kenma was there with him through it all, which made Hinata feel better about Kenma being his caregiver.

It was stressful sometimes, the anxiety of hiding it from people from fear of what they might think. But at the end of the day, Kenma's parents support his regression and understood completely, so Hinata knew he always had a place at his boyfriend's house.

"Pway wif me!" Hinata cheered, throwing his hands up in excitement.

Kenma hummed and kissed Hinata's forehead. "What are we playing, Shōyō?" He asked, raking his hands through Hinata's hair. Hinata was always one for affection but when he wasn't given constant attention and love while regressed, he had a fit. Kenma learned that the hard way.

"I wanna pway dwess up!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly, jumping off of Kenma and scrambling to Kenma's closet as fast as he could at the mental age of 4.

They had learned quickly that Hinata took a liking to 'girls' clothes. Things like skirts and dresses were very appealing to him. He would never admit it and certainly never go out and shop for anything, so Yamaguchi did it for him. They - meaning Yamaguchi and Tsukishima - were the only other couple who knew of Hinata's regression. Purely accidental, but they were very supportive.

"Mm? Dress up? How about you be the beautiful princess and I'll be your prince?" Kenma asked.

He walked over to the closet and looked to the Halloween costumes Hinata wouldn't let him throw away.

Kenma didn't enjoy cross dressing quite as much as his boyfriend. It was fun from time to time, but not really his thing.

Kenma helped Hinata into his white long sleeved crop top and orange skirt, tucking the excess of the shirt into the skirt. He let Hinata pick out what was next, apparently white thigh high socks.

"Anything else, princess?" Kenma asked, looking his boyfriend up and down once. He wasn't perverted but when Hinata wore clothes like this he looked.. extra cute.

"Do I look pwetty?!" Hinata asked excitedly.

Kenma smiled and grabbed the toy crown they had, placing it atop Hinata fluffy hair. "You always look pretty, Shōyō."

Kenma grabbed for the prince Halloween costume but stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. He set the costume on his bed and kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Do you need me to put you in your crib so you won't get into anything?" Kenma asked. It was also a well known fact between the two that when Kenma wasn't there, Hinata let his curiosity take over and he was always getting into Kenma's things. Not that Kenma minded, he was always completely open with Shōyō, but he drew the line when Hinata had accidentally broken one of his games.

Hinata shook his head and sat on the bed with a giggle.

Kenma sighed and nodded, stepping out of his room. With his parents gone for work today, he was in charge of everything. That included answering the door, sadly.

As soon as he opened the door, a familiar voice started talking.

"Kenma." Akaashi greeted with a respectful bow of his head.

Kenma had to hold back his shock, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"O-oh hi Akaashi, Bokuto." Kenma greeted. "Was there something you needed? I was actually just in the middle of a game." Kenma lied smoothly. He and Hinata had been doing this for months now, he was used to the lying.

"Oh yes, I believe Bokuto-san wanted to speak to Hinata, we figured he was here." Akaashi informed, nodding to his excited boyfriend. "Bokuto-san calm down."

Bokuto immediately stood still but held the giddy smile on his face. "He promised we could practice together and he would teach me his technique with spiking and I would teach him mine!"

Kenma awkwardly nodded.

"He's not here. He should be at his house today." Kenma said quickly.

Akaashi rose an eyebrow. "Hinata wasn't there, we already checked."

Kenma cursed, such a lame excuse. Of course they had already checked his house, why else would they be here?

"Sorry, I meant he's at the park." Kenma recovered.

"You mean the park we passed while walking here?" Akaashi asked skeptically.

Kenma damn near squeaked, he was a good liar sure, but no one could lie to Akaashi.

"I-uh.."

Before Kenma could answer, the door opened and Hinata came out, face full of tears as he quickly launched himself at Kenma.

"Y-you say y-you w-w-would b-be ba-ack soon!" Hinata bawled.

Kenma's eyes immediately went soft and he cradled Hinata's small frame in his arms. Multiple things were running through his head. Hinata has gone down the stairs without supervision and could have gotten hurt. Hinata was crying in his arms right now. Hinata seemed to have regressed more while Kenma wasn't there to take care of him to that of a 3 year old. None of his thoughts were on the couple in front of them.

"No Shōyō. I didn't leave, I'm right here. It's alright. I'm sorry." Kenma cooed quietly, running a hand through Hinata's hair again.

Hinata's sobbing ceased immediately and he purred, weakly gripping Kenma's shirt. The regressed boy looked up and finally found the couple standing there.

"Bokuko!" Hinata screeched, jumping off of Kenma and onto Bokuto, who easily picked him up. Bokuto put Hinata on his hip, smiling.

"Afternoon Hinata." Bokuto said softly.

Akaashi and Kenma gave him a surprised look. A calm Bokuto? We don't know her.

"Wiwl you pay dwess up wif me?!" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Oh? Is that why you look like a princess." Bokuto asked.

Hinata's lip started quivering and his eyes turned glossy. "I-I am a princess!" He protested, crying again.

Bokuto gently rocked Hinata in his arms as if he were a toddler trying to sleep.

"Of course you are, you're the best princess I've ever seen in all my years of living." Bokuto cooed gently. "Did you know that I'm actually a wizard?"

Hinata looked up with glossy eyes and a curious expression. "A-A wizard? But th-those went away a long time a-ago.." Hinat said.

Bokuto shook his head and walked into the house, carrying Hinata up the stairs. Akaashi and Kenma were close behind.

"I'm the only wizard left. Akaashi here happens to be my knight in shining armor." Bokuto said proudly.

Hinata's eyes went wide and he immediately sat on his knees as he was put down on the bed. His crown sat still upon his head of hair and his skirt folded around him.

"You mean Kaashi is weal knight?!" Hinata asked excitedly.

Bokuto nodded and leaned down, stage whispering with Hinata.

"He was actually a prince before that. That was a long time ago though, he almost 500 years old now. He never ages." Bokuto said, giving Akaashi a side glance.

Akaashi laughed and sat on the bed next to Hinata.

"Were you weally a pwince?!" Hinata asked as soon as Akaashi sat down.

Akaashi nodded but quickly put his finger to his lips. "You have to keep it a secret though. We don't want anyone finding out." Akaashi whispered.

Kenma smiled at the adorable display, Hinata happily smiling and laughing along with the couple that sat on the bed with him. Maybe this day was better than originally thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa grew up with the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: transphobic bullying, misgendering

3rd POV

Chestnut colored hair, brown eyes, average height, slender build, dimples, a competitive smile, captain of the volleyball team, a setter everyone relied on. Oikawa Tooru. He was the light of the volleyball team, always there to win without hesitation, always ready for the challenge tomorrow would bring, being the crazy captain he is. Despite this he had a secret, a secret no one yet knew of. A secret that scared the death out of him.

A secret that could very well decide whether or not people would treat him the same if it got out..

—————

Oikawa waited for everyone to leave before he finally took off his volleyball t-shirt. He wasn't all too ashamed of how he looked, he had his top surgery months ago, followed by his bottom surgery, but whenever someone asked about the scars he felt impossibly self conscious. He enjoyed avoiding the topic of his scars all together.

School started in minutes, so Oikawa threw on the binder he had, along with a school uniform. He didn't need the binder anymore, people would likely think him crazy if he ever outright said he wore a binder still, but it gave him clarity somehow. He felt better knowing there was something covering his scars under his clothes.

The brunette sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking out of the club room.

There waiting, was Iwaizumi. Expected but Oikawa still happily smiled and waved.

"Iwa-chan!" He called out excitedly.

Iwaizumi looked up and grunted as Oikawa practically jumped on him. "Yeah yeah, if you take as long next time I won't wait for you." Hajime promised.

Oikawa backed up so he wasn't tackling Iwaizumi and nodded. They walked to the main school building together, Oikawa ranting about normal things and Iwaizumi grunting every few minutes to show he was half way listening.

"And that's why aliens are real!" Oikawa happily exclaimed.

Iwaizumi gave him a weird look. "Godzilla, idiot." He grumbled.

"Huh? Why Godzilla? I said aliens Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complained, opening the door for Iwaizumi who continued walking.

"Godzilla is better." Hajime clarified briefly.

Oikawa pouted but was interrupted from saying anything as he was roughly pushed into the lockers of his left. Hajime looked up angrily.

"What was that for?" Iwaizumi asked, helping Oikawa up.

The random jerk of a guy sneered and nodded towards Oikawa angrily.

"Stay away from my girl." They growled. "Fucking fag, it's a sin for girls to like girls you know."

Oikawa's heart stopped.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't- he couldn't-

"You have the wrong person man. Oikawa isn't a girl." Iwaizumi protested, pulling Oikawa away from the scene.

The random teenager quickly grabbed Oikawa and spun the pair around so Oikawa's back was slammed into the locker again, the third year holding him by the collar. They were attracting quite a large crowd at this point and Oikawa just wanted to get out before everyone knew- before Iwaizumi knew. 

"I used to envy you until I figured it out. You aren't who you say you are. Just a girl in hiding." The person bitched on and on.

"I-I'm sorry.. I believe you have the wrong person." Oikawa said hesitantly, side eyeing Iwaizumi. He was giving Oikawa a weird look. Oikawa understood why, someone coming up out of no where claiming that Oikawa is a girl when Iwaizumi had known Oikawa since they were 10. He had always been a boy at heart, so that's who Iwaizumi knew.

"Oikawa Taylor, right?" Oikawa froze. How does he play this off?

"That's my sister." Oikawa said.

Yeah yeah, of course Tooru. 'That's my sister-' fucking idiot! Hajime knows I don't have a fucking sister!

"Sister, my ass. Why don't you tell everyone? You shouldn't be so as shamed you know. Or maybe you're doing this for the boy's attention. So you can play volleyball with them and change with them without the boys knowing. Hm?" The douchebag asked rhetorically.

"I seriously th-think you have the wrong p-person.." Oikawa stuttered, his breath speeding up slightly.

Before the jerk of a third year could go on, Iwaizumi roughly pulled Oikawa away from the lockers, giving the male a dirty glare. The crowd dispersed quickly along with the guy that picked the fight in the first place.

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa who was shaking slightly was the pressure of his secret being said like that out of the open for anyone to hear, his knees going weak. Oikawa was just waiting for the cherry on top of his bad day- Iwaizumi being disgusted and pushing him away.

"C'mon Tooru. Let's go home." Iwaizumi said, helping the brunette stand.

Oikawa's eyes went wide slightly, his breathing shaky.

"W-what?"

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wasn't stupid. There was no way Oikawa's blatant lies got past Iwaizumi.

"I said let's go home, idiot." Iwaizumi repeated, grabbing Oikawa's bag along with his own.

Technically they still had the entire day of classes and other school stuff in general but Iwaizumi figured Oikawa would want a little break.

"B-but.." Oikawa couldn't even spit out the reason why he thought Iwaizumi hated him now.

Iwaizumi looked back at him with a playful look. "What? Did you really think I didn't know? We grew up together for gods sake. I've seen your baby pictures multiple times. I grew up with your mum telling me everything because you wouldn't. I just didn't know your dead name was Taylor, that's all." Iwaizumi said simply, shrugging.

Oikawa's eyes went wide yet again. "Y-you.. you kn-knew?"

Iwaizumi laughed again. "Come on dork, I'm not waiting all day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi suffers from anxiety and frequent panic attacks, always had since he was little. He used to have Bokuto to help him, but recently the spiker had taken to avoiding him at all costs. 
> 
> Hurt/Comfort ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attacks, bullying

3rd POV

Akaashi's breathing was erratic, his heart beating so fast he thought it might explode. He was shaky and couldn't even stand without falling.

This.. was a normal day for him.

Wake up, eat, go to school, let his anxiety take over for hours, have constant panic attack and mental breakdowns, and go to sleep from exhaustion.

It's been like that ever since Bokuto stopped hanging out with him. Well, more accurately, Bokuto was the one who helped Akaashi through his anxiety attacks, but lately Bokuto hadn't been around. Akaashi rarely saw him at practice and it was a coincidence if they ever ran into each other during school.

Akaashi grabbed at his button up shirt as if that was the very thing constricting his normal breathing patterns.

While Bokuto was gone, so many things had caught up with him.

His mother was in the hospital, sick. That's how it had been all his life. It's what drove him into such a cold state in the first place. It would give him so much panic every time she was admitted into the hospital because she had collapsed again, knowing one day when she collapsed it would be for real.

Bokuto knew about this. Bokuto was the one person who kept him from going insane over the thoughts of his mother leaving him. Bokuto was also the one who visited the hospital with him so he would keep his composure.

With Bokuto not there, he didn't have the guts to visit the hospital. Didn't even have the courage to answer his mother's texts and calls. The only way she knew he was alive was him going home and his father seeing him every day.

Akaashi let himself slide down the - no doubt - germ infested bathroom wall until he was sitting on the ground, gasping for air. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his composure dropped completely.

He was lucky it was lunch time now, no one actually came to the bathroom during lunch.

Akaashi let his fingers weave through his hair, tugging at his slightly.

"B-B-Bokuto-s-san.." Akaashi choked out.

He wanted nothing more than to have Bokuto next to him, calming him down. He tried to imagine it but Akaashi couldn't think right now. He tried to do the breathing techniques Bokuto always walked him through but Akaashi couldn't do it without Bokuto next to him, counting.

Akaashi heard the door open and a group of laughing third years entered the bathroom, stopping when they noticed the second year gasping for air on the ground.

One of them snickered. "Isn't that Akaashi Keiji?" He asked.

"Who bro?" The second asked, having heard the name somewhere. It seemed familiar..

"You know, Akaashi. The cool hearted, hard witted setter from our boys volleyball team." The third of the group said immediately.

Akaashi didn't recognize any of the voice which seemed to topped off his anxiety attack with a cherry on top. The three stood there, laughing and watching as he broke down, unable to get a handle on his breathing or a proper grip on reality.

One decided to be a dick, kicking Akaashi in the side so he fell out. That messed up his already terrible breathing patterns. He wasn't his normal self when things went like this, he had no control over his thoughts or his feelings. He couldn't stand up for himself. That's why Bokuto was always so protective of Akaashi when in this state- he was so fragile and vulnerable. Bokuto felt it was his job to take care of Akaashi when he was like this.

Akaashi quickly covered his face as the kicks continued, gradually speeding up with a greater force. The black haired setter, now also being attacked by the students of his school, choking on his breath and sobs of pain.

"Just wait until we tell everyone what the great Akaashi Keiji is really like." The first said again, laughing as his kicks continued.

The other two backed off, the second one hitting the third lightly.

"Dude, you should total get this on video so we have proof." He said.

The third took out his phone and immediately started recording the real Akaashi. The fact only caused Akaashi to sob louder.

A downright animalistic growl sounded from the door of the bathroom and the two who weren't kicking Akaashi turned around, finding the one third year everyone knew not to mess with.

"B-B-Bokuto.." One stuttered.

"Hand over the phone." Bokuto said demandingly, extending his hand out so the pathetic bully could put the phone there.

The phone was in Bokuto's possession seconds later and the two were scampering out. By now, the third had stopped kicking Akaashi and was facing Bokuto with a smug look.

"You really want.. that as your friend." The douche said, pointing to the hyperventilating setter.

Bokuto threw the first punch, not giving himself a second to think of the consequences.

"Get the fuck out." He growled.

You didn't have to tell the male twice. It took all of 2 seconds for the bathroom to only be occupied by Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto locked the door to the bathroom so no one else could come in and quickly kneeled at Akaashi's side. Bokuto's strong arms wrapped around Akaashi, the raven haired male immediately melting at the touch.

"I'm so sorry Keiji, this was all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long." Bokuto whispered, soothingly rubbing Akaashi's back. "I'll never do it again, I promise."

Akaashi grabbed onto Bokuto's shirt with as much force as he could and sobbed into his chest. This was the only time Akaashi ever saw Bokuto so calm and serious. Bokuto said he hated being serious because it made him look old, and yet he had no problem being serious when it was Akaashi they were talking about.

"I was thinking over some things while I was gone." Bokuto whispered, taking his hand through Akaashi hair. "You want to know what I was thinking about?"

Akaashi shakily nodded his head.

"I think I'm in love with you, Akaashi."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi had been mistaken. Oikawa wasn’t fine, Oikawa hadn’t ever been fine. That’s where he stepped his game up as a boyfriend and made sure Oikawa could start really being ok. That process started with a nightly phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced self harm, referenced suicide attempt, medication

3rd POV

"You took your meds right?" Iwaizumi's tired voice asked through the line.

"Yup." Oikawa confirmed, smiling at the concern laced in Iwaizumi's voice.

"And you had plenty of water today, with breaks in between practicing?" Iwaizumi asked.

Ever since.. the incident, Iwaizumi was never too careful. It had happened 7 weeks ago. Oikawa had left a note and decided it wasn't worth it to continue fighting against the thoughts that ruled over him in his head. He had jumped off the roof, committed suicide.

Iwaizumi wouldn't ever stop thanking god, for the doctors were able to bring him back after flat lining for an entire minute.

Throughout the month Oikawa had been recovering. Recently, he had been cleared to engage in physical activity again. His mother wouldn't allow him to go to school until he was fully healed, mentally and otherwise, so Oikawa practiced in the backyard, where a volleyball net was set up for when Oikawa and Iwaizumi were little.

Of course Iwaizumi still had to go to school. He had been granted permission to watch over Oikawa for almost 3 weeks by the school. Now Iwaizumi was drowning in work.

"Of course, of course. Momma wouldn't let me play for too long at a time. 30 minutes at most." Oikawa promised, shuffling so he was laying on his side on the bed to talk to Iwaizumi.

"And you've eaten plenty today? You aren't hungry?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa laughed. He would never understand the people the commented about them having a toxic relationship. Sure, Iwaizumi gave him tough love from time to time, but this was only half of the real Hajime. The other half of Hajime was shown to Oikawa and Oikawa alone. Plus, what was so wrong with tough love when Oikawa was not only receiving, but giving. They had an understanding with each other. They didn’t need head parts or hugs when they were down. They were given harsh slaps on the backs and a few words of encouragement before moving on. That was good for them.

"Yes Iwa-chan. Mum forced all three meals down me as always." Oikawa whispered, pleased.

This was a side of Iwaizumi that Oikawa was seeing a lot more of lately. It kind of bothered him that Iwaizumi never smacked him upside the head or called him idiot-kawa anymore. It was strange, after years of that being the usual routine. But Hajime was being careful, and in such a state, Oikawa appreciated that.

There was a small hum from the other side of the line as the two fell into a comfortable silence. Oikawa just about thought Iwaizumi had fallen asleep, that was reasonable seeing as it was 10:00 and Iwaizumi had school tomorrow. But Tooru didn't hang up. Iwaizumi's steady breathing calmed him completely.

Iwaizumi broke the silence. "How are you feeling today, Tooru?"

Oikawa would never, ever, get used to Iwaizumi calling him by his first name no matter how many times it happened. "I'm feeling better, Iwa-chan. Peaceful, relaxed. It feels like a burden has been let off my shoulders now that you finally know what I've been hiding for so long."

_But at the same time, I know I shouldn't have been saved. I didn't deserve it and burdening you wasn't any better.._

Hajime playfully chuckled. "I'm glad I found out. It wasn't in the most pleasant of ways but I'd much rather have known rather than not have been told ever." Iwaizumi said.

Iwaizumi wasn't ever really told about Oikawa's problems really. He had guessed on most of them. The doctors had hinted at the scars across his thighs, chest, and torso area. Obviously there was the inevitable topic of Oikawa jumping. But his problems had never been said, why he did it, how his depression started, when it started.

At first, when Oikawa refused to tell Iwaizumi how his overthinking and sad thoughts started, Hajime's mind went to him being the problem. He had said as much to Tooru one day after school had ended for the raven haired boy.

_"I'm always bossing you around and hitting you and yelling at you. I-I know you'll deny it but I really hate the idea that I may have been what started y-your.. you-you know.."_

Although Hajime had been more open lately, Oikawa had never once heard his tone so broken, so full of fear that his assumption was right.

"I really really love you, Iwaizumi." Oikawa mumbled, letting out a deep breath of contentment. He would always love Hajime, and he knew that as well as he knew he would always enjoy playing volleyball.

"I love you too baby, a lot." Iwaizumi said just as quietly.

Oikawa's let his head lull to the side his eyes fluttering shut from the sudden heaviness they felt.

"'m tired.." Oikawa mumbled, running a hand through his hair and letting his hand rest in his hair with in arm on the bed.

Iwaizumi's laughter filled the sound as if Oikawa had just told the funniest joke in the whole goddamn universe.

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi asked after he had sobered. "I am too, so much damn homework."

That's my fault.. Oikawa thought sadly.

Iwaizumi had to take weeks off just to take care of Oikawa because he was reckless and didn't think of anyone around him.

"I-I'm sorry.." Oikawa mumbled, tearing up slightly.

Iwaizumi was quick to reassure the brunette.

"None of that nonsense. I have so much homework because end of semester is coming up. All of the teachers decided it was a great time to send the students home with as much homework as possible." Hajime said with a laugh. "It's ridiculous really. Saying they understand where our stress and poor sleeping comes from and then send home 20 assignments per class."

Oikawa smiled lightly as his boyfriend continued to talk.

That's how it had been for awhile now.

When the incident had first happened and Oikawa was cleared from the hospital, Oikawa rarely talked. He wasn't in the mood. He was in a terrible mindset, thinking of the burden he put on the people around him, his teammates, his family, his boyfriend.

Hajime accustomed accordingly. He wasn't ever really the talking partner of the pair, but he quickly learned that Oikawa rathered Hajime talk then for the silence the welcome his thoughts.

Now it came naturally to Iwaizumi.

"My Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbled sleepily.

Iwaizumi paused his rant of how unfair the school system was, only imagining how adorable Oikawa looked right now.

"My Baby-Kawa."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where pain was the only way you could identify your soulmate, most people never found their’s. For Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s over working tactics, well, it wasn’t long before Iwaizumi knew who his (stupid) soulmate was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: injuries

3rd POV

In a world where the only thing you knew about your soulmate was the pain they went through, it was normally very hard to find them.

Iwaizumi Hajime's case was different. He knew since he was young, he had a different bond with Oikawa Tooru. It was always strange. Whenever Oikawa fell, Iwaizumi felt like he had fallen as well. He didn't know what it meant at the time so he never brought it up.

Then in middle school, the two fell off of a playground toy together. They had fallen different ways but ended up breaking the exact same bone in the exact same spot and their recovery time was the exact same. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked past the fact, they had fallen off of a 6 foot playground toy at age 11. That was to be expected.

However, in high school something happened that Iwaizumi couldn't exactly look past.

It was somewhere near midnight. His mother was downstairs making cookies before calling it a night and Iwaizumi was in his room, scrolling through his phone. Out of no where, his knee hurt in an indescribable way. He had screamed in pain. He was sure he had damn near given him mother a heart attack.

He went to school the next day with a knee brace under his pants, only to find Oikawa on crutches. The exact same knee, the exact same pain. Oikawa had explained that his injury was commonly known as jumpers knee. It had been delayed for a long time seeing as he wasn't a spiker but his serves had completely torn the tissue that held his kneecap and shin bone together.

Iwaizumi pushed through it like a champ and kept quiet. He was a spiker, the pain he felt was much more severe. He knew Oikawa probably didn't even realize his knee was hurting worse than normal because Iwaizumi was up and moving around.

The setter ended up sitting out for weeks and slowly the two healed together. Not that anyone knew (besides Matsukawa and Hanamaki, nosy brats). But Iwaizumi was incredibly grateful that that terrible time in his life was over.

Only to find out a week later that Oikawa over worked himself so much that he continued to overwork his knee as well.Though it was never as bad as the actual tear, the pain was unbearable some nights for Iwaizumi. 

"Shitty-Kawa! Quite practicing at night and stop overworking yourself!"

The several attempts Iwaizumi had made at getting Oikawa to stop hurting himself and Iwaizumi at the same time was always followed by an, "Alright Iwa-Chan."

And you know what he didn't do? Stop practicing at 2 in the morning.

Of course he was sure it was hard for Oikawa. The setter had to sit out for almost an entire month without so much as bending his knee. The minute he got to moving around again he was excited. But you would think that excitement would end after one night of utter pain.

They were now 2 months in.

—————

Oikawa fell to the ground of the gym, his knee no longer supporting him. His good knee couldn't even take his weight.

After practicing for 3 hours (and doing warm up drills for an hour and a half before that), he was finally slightly content. His knee hurt, like.. _hurt hurt_ but he didn't think about it.

It was times like this he thought of his soulmate. He hated himself for the pain he must be inflicting on his soulmate at 2 in the morning. He could only pray his soulmate was getting pain meds for this because he didn't want them to suffer. No one deserved the pain he was going through.

He hadn't realized how long he was laying there because what felt like seconds later he was opening his eyes to a sunlit gym with birds tweeting outside. It was morning.His eyes went wide and he sat up, finding Makki and Mattsun picking up the mess of volleyballs he had left on the ground. 

"Morning sunshine." Makki said sarcastically, giving him a knowing look.

Oikawa sat up slowly, squinting at the light that was being let in to the gym.

"Wha..what time is it?" Oikawa asked slowly, standing.

His knee was sore, but otherwise it was only mild discomfort for him now after all the pain he had felt ever since his injury. He was sure it was pain to his soulmate though so he tried to go easy.

"5:59, captain. You have five minutes before Iwaizumi gets here so I really suggest you get up and act like you are doing something." Mattsun said, rolling the cart of volleyballs off to the sideline.

Oikawa groaned and sat on the bench instead, packing his bag again so it looked like he just got here and took a sip from his water he had brought earlier that morning.

"Oikawa, I understand that practicing is like a safe haven to you. But you have to think of your soulmate right now." Mattsun said finally. He knew Makki would likely just yell.

Both Makki and Mattsun knew full well - or were very very suspicious - of Iwaizumi being Oikawa's soulmate. And yet they watched as Iwaizumi only gave grunts of displeasure, never so much as letting a complaint slip through his lips about the pain he knew Oikawa was giving him. 

Iwaizumi really was the best vice captain Aoba Johsai could have asked for.

"I know." Oikawa said simply.

Makki gave him a furious look. "'I know'! That's all you have to say for yourself?! Your soulmate could be a good person! I get that you are used to the pain by now and it only rarely bothers you but seriously?! You're going to be as selfish as to assume that your soulmate is just as accustomed to the pain?! That's downright cruel, Oikawa!" Makki yelled.

Mattsun held the boy by his shoulders as to keep him from doing any physical damage.

Before anyone could talk next, the door to the gym opened and in came Iwaizumi who had a slight limp to his step.

"Woah, Iwa-Chan are you ok?!" Oikawa asked frantically, jogging over to the spiker.

Oikawa completely missed the pain he felt in his knee as he continued to jog but Iwaizumi just about keeled over from the feeling.

"It's nothing.. my soulmate has no self care and I get the backlash." Iwaizumi said bitterly. "But whatever."

"That's not alright Iwa-Chan! Maybe you should take a day off." Oikawa suggested, sitting Iwaizumi down on the bench.

Iwaizumi shook his head. "That's ironic." He muttered. "I'll be fine, shit face. Let's just start warming up."

Kunimi and Kindaichi came in next, side by side and nearly hand in hand but not talking. As if that wasn't suspicious at all.Then slowly came the rest, Watari, Kyotani, and Yahaba. Eventually they decided to just start practice, not bothering with everyone else. 

First up was serving. Iwaizumi decided to go with a simple serve, he didn't think he could handle a jump serve right now. After a few time of his doing this until everyone agreed that it was good, the line moved to Oikawa.Of course he didn't care of the soreness in his knee so he jumped up, throwing the ball with him. Hitting the ball as hard as he could, it slammed down on the otherwise - powerful as usual. He landed in an uncomfortable position, a small grunt of pain coming from him.

However Iwaizumi felt it. Oh boy, he felt the pain from a mile away. A piercing scream escaped his lips as he fell to the ground, trying to avoid his knees. Makki and Mattsun were the first to the spiker, helping him sit up properly. No one questioned the sudden scream, they all knew his soulmate likely just hurt himself terribly. That didn't stop them from feeling bad as Iwaizumi started to sob in pain. 

"P-p-please s-stop Oi-Oikawa!" Iwaizumi cried, sobbing louder as Mattsun placed a bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel on his knee. Makki was already off to find his knee brace they knew he kept hidden in the locker room.

Oikawa looked towards Iwaizumi in confusion.

"S-s-stop the l-late night p-practice a-a-and overworking you-yourself to the point of p-p-pain! It-it hurts s-s-so bad I c-can't handle it a-a-anymore!" Iwaizumi sobbed, his hands shaking.

Makki had made it back with Iwaizumi's black knee brace and gently lifted his leg. He unstrapped the velcro and slid on the brace, Iwaizumi gritting his teeth during the process.

Makki strapped the velcro again and gave Iwaizumi a gentle pat on the back in sympathy.

Oikawa was still standing in shock. Iwaizumi.. was his soulmate? Not only had he been hurting his soulmate worse than he had ever meant to, but he had been hurting his life time best friend this whole time without knowing?

Oikawa let out a sob and slid by Iwaizumi's side, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"God, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry!" Oikawa apologized over and over.

The volleyball players left to go to the club room as to give the boy in question space to talk and hug and whatever other sappy things couples do.

"Sh-shut up stupid-kawa." Iwaizumi whispered, hugging the brunette back like they were kids again.

"I'll never do it again! Never ever!" Oikawa promised, shaking his head.

"I would hope."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi was all for pranks until there was blood on the floor and a mess he had to clean tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: fake blood, Halloween, over the top prank, fake injuries

3rd POV

Bokuto huffed and pouted as he looked away from his boyfriend. Nothing he tried worked, nothing.

Currently, Bokuto was trying to scare Akaashi. That might sound terribly mean but come on, it's Halloween. The one day of the year you can scare the shit out of someone and it's not followed by a law suit.

But it was impossible. Akaashi was unfazed by anything and everything he did.

The classic writing on the mirror and waiting for it to fog up while Akaashi was in the shower. Nothing.

The obvious choice, sneaking behind Akaashi and jump scaring him. Akaashi didn't even flinch. (But to be far, Bokuto did that all the time, not just on Halloween, so he could see why Akaashi was thoroughly unaffected.)

The head in the jar project he had worked on for the entire week prior, Akaashi chuckled slightly and grabbed his apple while walking away.

So Bokuto stepped it up a little.

He lied and told Akaashi he had accidentally set an entire cage of spiders loose in the house. Akaashi wasn't having any of that.

Creepy sounds, fake candy apples (what's scarier than food giving you trust issues?), ghost, computer 'glitch', snake in a box- everything he could think of!

None of the pranks even as much as startled Akaashi.

Bokuto pouted and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He dejectedly grabbed his phone and plopped in the couch only to get a notification seconds later.

**Bro✨: Bro, you know how you said you were having trouble pranking Akaashi earlier???**

**🦉Akaashi's Favorite🦉: Yeah bro**

**Bro✨: Bro, you're totally his number one weakness. All you gotta do is collapse suddenly while wearing some white makeup to make you look pale.**

**Bro✨: Better yet, going out somewhere and leave for a few minutes and make him come find you and have him find you 'dead'**

**🦉Akaashi's Favorite🦉: I don't know bro.. that second one is a little extreme..**

**Bro✨: You want to scare him right?**

**Bro✨: Just do the first option, he'll be terrified. And what's wrong with a little bit of joking around?**

Bokuto paused for a second, frowning slightly. It was just collapsing, besides Akaashi probably wouldn't care all too much seeing as he hasn't gotten scared at all today.

Bokuto hesitantly swayed his head from sided to side thoughtfully. There wasn't anything wrong with a harmless prank..

**🦉Akaashi's Favorite🦉: Thanks bro, totally owe you!**

Bokuto turned off his phone and hopped off the couch with new found determination to prepare.

—————

Bokuto smiled as he stood, figuring he'd probably follow through with his plan in a few minutes.

He had already put on the slightest bit of concealer to make him look slightly pale and Akaashi hadn't really said anything. Though Bokuto was given an extremely long and contemplative look before Akaashi got back to his work.

Bokuto laughed slightly as he continued texting Kuroo.

**Bro✨: Dude come on- you owe me for helping you, and Kenma really wants that game! It's a win win!**

**🦉Akaashi's Favorite🦉: Yeah, for anyone but me! I'm not spending 100 dollars on a stupid game he'll complete in a day!**

**Bro✨: You're the worst!**

**Bro✨: .....**

**Bro✨: ...I could pay a fourth of the overall price 🥺👉🏻👈🏻**

Bokuto rolled his eyes playfully.

**🦉Akaashi's Favorite🦉: Not happening. I gotta go, I'm passing out in a few minutes**

Bokuto turned off his phone again and walked downstairs from his and Akaashi's bedroom. Thankfully, Akaashi stayed where he was while writing his work email or something like that.

Bokuto grabbed the convincing fake blood and rubbed from on the back of his head before spilling to rest where he planned to fall. He threw the packet away and grabbed the bowl he bought earlier so he didn't have to break anything Akaashi had already brought for the kitchen.

Bokuto took a second to hope this would work out the way he wanted it to. In his mind, there were two ways this could go. Akaashi could see him lying on the ground in his convincing state and not care, or Akaashi could care very much. Bokuto wanted Akaashi to care. In a way he supposed this was a test to help him feel secure in his relationship with Akaashi. 

He took a deep breath and dropped the bowl to the ground, it shattering upon impact, and he stomped once to make it sound like a thud before quickly laying down so the fake blood was by his head.He closed his eyes and had one arm close to the shattered pieces of glass to make it look like he was holding the bowl seconds before. 

A door was heard opening upstairs and a calm voice called out through the house.

"That better not have been the new set of plates I bought today babe." Akaashi yelled.

Bokuto frowned and didn't answer.

"Babe? What happened?"

Bokuto could hear Akaashi started his descent down the stairs slowly.

"Baby, are you-"

There was a sudden stop to all the sound as Bokuto assumed Akaashi finally caught sight of him. And then suddenly, only seconds later, running was heard coming towards him.

"Shit, I knew you looked pale." Akaashi mumbled in distress.

Akaashi quickly took Bokuto's hand away from the glass shards and tried to wake him.

"B-Bokuto come on, it was only a fall. I know you can get up." Akaashi tried, picking up his upper body by the back of his neck. Akaashi made a noise equivalent to a whimper when he saw the blood. "B-B-Bokuto?"

Bokuto could hear Akaashi start to panic.

Akaashi was well informed on what to do in a situation like this, he was supposed to make sure the injured was stable in that moment and then call 911. But Akaashi genuinely couldn't remember anything. This was Bokuto- _his_ Bokuto on the ground, bleeding.

That's when Bokuto first heard the shaky sob that came from Akaashi.

"B-Bokuto-san! Please wake u-up!" Akaashi yelled, shaking his slightly.

Bokuto frowned when he felt a tear that wasn't his own drip down his cheek. Bokuto quickly opened his eyes and brought Akaashi in for a tight hug.

"It's ok, it's ok Akaashi. I promise." Bokuto soothed.

He had gone in for a hug so fast that he hadn't seen Akaashi, but he could only imagine what he looked like. In a state of shock and panic, tears covering his cheeks and his brows furrowed in sadness.

"Y-you jerk!" Akaashi sobbed in Bokuto's arms, holding the back of Bokuto's shirt as tight as he possibly could. "Y-you're such a j-j-jerk!"

"I know, I know." Bokuto said guiltily.

Bokuto's phone went off on the counter but he ignored it, picking up Akaashi instead. He'd text whoever it was back later.

Bokuto easily carried Akaashi up the stairs, to their bedroom. "I know my love, such a jerk. I'm too mean. I know. That was all my fault. I know." Bokuto continued to mutter. "Shhh, I'm ok. I promise, I'm ok."

"I-I thought.." Akaashi didn't dare finish his sentence.

"Never again, you here me? I won't ever do it again." Bokuto promised, holding out his pinky.

Akaashi shakily locked his own pinky with Bokuto's. "If you break that promise I'll wack you over the head with a wooden spoon."

Bokuto damn near shivered in fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komori, having been devoid of his usually happy, cheering, complimenting self for the past few weeks, alerted Sakusa and Iizuna. It might have taken a while to find out what was really happening, but at least it all ended up nice, with a calm Komori, asleep and getting the rest he well deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal, who gave me the wonderful idea. Generally I don’t write about schools like Itachiyama, but it’s important for me to step outside of my comfort zone once and a while and learn about character that aren’t necessarily the main ones. I hope you like it!
> 
> TW: bullying, bruises  
> It isn’t really violent (one or two hits) and I wouldn’t put a blood warning because it only comes up the one time, but be warned if you’re really sensitive to that.

3rd POV

Iizuna wasn't one to overthink, therefore when a situation presented itself, the obvious answer was always the right one to him. You have a headache? You're on a screen too often. You're gaining weight? You aren't balancing your exercise and nutrition as you should be. Your stomach hurts, c'mon that ones easy. More water and you'll be fine.

It just never occurred to him that maybe the headache was stress related. Or maybe gaining weight was part of a medical condition. Maybe your stomach hurts because your kidney is dysfunctional. But that just wasn't how his brain worked. Which, in turn, made him a good captain. There was always one correct answer and that gave his teammates a proper road to follow.

So, when Komori showed up to practice with bruises on his wrists, arms, jaw, and legs, it was a reasonable thought that Komori was just practicing on his own. Iizuna even went to extra mile, being as good a boyfriend as he could be, to ask Sakusa if something had happened to Komori. Sakusa said no, and then agreed that he was likely just practicing.

So, was it really so bad to continue assuming that when bruises continued to show?

"Motoya? Doesn't your arm hurt?" Iizuna asked one day, after seeing Komori come to practice with a fresh set of bruises. "Why don't you put some essential oil on them, or lotion maybe, and call it a day?"

Komori shook his head and gave Iizuna a less than convincing smile, holding the ball in his hands close to him. "That's alright, Tsukasa. I haven't been practicing much lately, plus I really enjoy hanging out with you guys in practice anyway."

Iizuna's face fell into a frown. A frown that was familiar on his face from the many times he wore it, in concentration, after a lost match, when something is confusing. This was confusing, to him at least.

"Then where did the bruises come from?" Iizuna asked.

Komori's face fell into the same confusion Iizuna felt, "What.. do you mean?"

Iizuna put down the volleyball in his hands and walked over to his boyfriend, gently grabbing Komori's arms into his grasp. Komori's volleyball dropped to the ground with a small thud, nothing compared to the sound of afternoon practice that surrounded them.

Iizuna flipped over Komori's arms so the bruises were facing up and gestured towards them.

"The bruises, didn't you get them from practicing?" Iizuna asked gently, running a gentle finger over the dark bruise rings on the libero's wrists.

Komori flinched violently the minute Iizuna's finger came into contact with the bruise and quickly pulled his arms to his chest. "Um.. um, yeah." Komori nodded finally. "Yeah, I've been.. practicing late.. at home."

Iizuna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "But you just said you haven't been practicing much." Iizuna reached out a hand to touch Komori's shoulder but Komori jumped back. Iizuna winced and pulled his hand back. "What's with you today, Motoya?" Iizuna asked gently, "why are you so jumpy?"

Komori opened his mouth in a quiet whimper but was cut off before he had the chance to properly say anything by the gym doors slamming open.

It didn't matter who entered the gym, some energetic teenagers demanding that the 'volleyball geeks' pack up their stuff and go home because it was the basketball clubs turn, or something like that. No, it didn't matter because the minute those doors slammed against the wall behind them, Komori had jumped to Iizuna, burying himself into Iizuna's chest as if looking for protection.

Instinctively, Iizuna's arms were around Komori in a hug, a hand in his hair and a hand on the small of his back. Iizuna was an observant person (despite being particularly dense in some areas), but you didn't have to be smart to notice Komori seemed terrified. Short, erratic breaths, his frame quivering in Iizuna's arms, the small - almost unnoticeable wet spot forming on Iizuna's volleyball clothes.  
  


Yes, it was quite clear he was scared. But Iizuna had a hard time telling if it was the sudden noise that caused this, or the new people that just walked in. 

"Motoya-"

Iizuna was quickly stopped.

Komori stepped away quickly, as if the setter was hot coal, and smiled that stupidly fake smile yet again.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be back."

Before Iizuna could protest, ask one of his many question, try and figure out what the hell was wrong with Komori, the brunette was gone, walking briskly towards the men's bathroom.

That's not normal.

Iizuna tried to make sense of it, he really did. But none of that made sense at all, it was so far out of the box of making sense, it landed in another box. Iizuna found Sakusa seconds later, Sakusa who was practicing a few serves on his own.

"You saw that right? I'm not.. crazy?" Iizuna whispered to the ace.

Sakusa paused, grabbing the ball to stop it from rolling away, and turned to face his captain. "I saw." He said bluntly.

"And?" Iizuna prompted.

Sakusa shrugged, "I'm kind of wondering why you haven't gone after him yet." Sakusa admitted. "There's a lot of things I don't know about Motoya, despite us being related, but the one thing we all know for sure is, Motoya isn't like that. He's upbeat and he's always gotten along with people. He's social and compliments anyone for the smallest tasks. He's just like that, but for the past few days it hasn't been like that. Which means he isn't ok, and he needs the one person he knows he can count on the most. And, right beside his cousin," Sakusa gestured to himself before adding, "and besides his immediate family, that's you."

Iizuna bit his lip. "Yeah that's, that's um, that makes sense." He nodded to himself once before looking back to Sakusa.

Sakusa stared blankly, "Then why aren't you going yet?"

"Right! Right!" Iizuna turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

Iizuna wasn't often one to go to the bathroom during practice, so he's never gone in the gym bathroom before, but he knew the general direction. It was somewhere near the locker rooms, that's for sure.

Sakusa and Iizuna didn’t used to get along. Despite Iizuna being Sakusa’s captain, that gave him no authority over the teenager, nor did it automatically earn him respect with the ace. Iizuna didn’t even know Sakusa and Komori were related until the unfortunate night when Iizuna had first kissed Komori, and Sakusa had opened the front door, saying he heard something. That was a mortifying next morning at practice, on everyone’s part.

But as time went along and Sakusa made an effort to know Iizuna, the two got along better. Iizuna learned of Sakusa’s slight germaphobia and quickly figured out ways to do normal things without triggering it. Along with that, Sakusa noticed that Iizuna didn’t seem to be very well with people. More specifically, Komori, despite the two being together. So in turn, Sakusa helped Iizuna lighten up a little, be better with people, less tense all the time.

And now the two got along perfectly fine. And that made Komori happy, with made Sakusa happy, which, of course, also made Iizuna happy. It was a win, win, win.

“Please.. j-just leave me alone..”

The whispered sob caught Iizuna off guard. Thinking about happy thoughts seemed so wrong when suddenly you were interrupted by the whimpering, painful, fearful sounding voice.

“What makes you think we’re gonna do that, huh?” A different, much more taunting voice came into the mix and Iizuna walked faster, trying to get closer so he could hear better. He couldn’t jump if it he didn’t know what the hell was going on. “Useless, pathetic. Can’t even protect yourself. Are you going to call out for that _boyfriend_ of yours again?”

Iizuna turned the corner suddenly and there, much to his horror, was the American exchange student. The American exchange student along with the school’s top two bullies, and Komori. God, _his_ Komori. But this wasn’t _his_ Komori, this was a terrified, sobbing boy who was being pinned to a wall in an unnecessarily harsh way by the new, violent student. 

Iizuna never thought a day would come where he comically saw red, but he also never thought he’d witness Komori getting bullied.

“What the hell are you doing? Let go of him!” Iizuna made himself known before he could stop the worlds from tumbling out. He sounded angry, he felt angry. Hot and flowing a steady stream through his veins.

The American exchange student’s - Logan, Iizuna thought his name was - head snapped in his direction, clearly not expecting another person to show up.

_Just goes to show was he knows,_ Iizuna thought angrily. _We’re literally in a gym._

“Oh!” Logan’s eyes lit up and he pointed to Iizuna, the goons behind him taking their places to continue pinning Komori to the wall as Logan stepped away. “You’re the boyfriend, aren’t you? So nice to meet you. My name’s Sam, but everyone calls me by my middle name-”

Iizuna hadn’t meant to do it. Iizuna didn’t even know he was doing it until after he saw Logan fall to the ground with the start of a bloody nose. But Logan was getting close and Iizuna couldn’t contain the rage he felt when the boy was that close.

_He deserves a good punch to the nose anyway._ Iizuna practically snarled as he walked past Logan.

“Get the-” Iizuna stopped himself from cursing, simply because he knew, he knew Komori hated cursing. Anything from saying the Lord’s name in vain to the actual F word. It always made the libero upset. “Get out of my way.” Iizuna growled instead, pushing the lanky one to the ground. He didn’t bother to try and pick a fight with the muscular one. He didn’t need to because within a second, Komori’s wrist - _his poor wrist_ \- was wrenched from the goon’s hand and Komori was a limp pile of sobs against Iizuna’s body.

“‘ _Kasa_ -” Iizuna’s name wrenched through Komori’s, accompanied by heartbreaking sobs as Komori’s breathing continued in an uneven pattern.

“It’s alright, Motoya.” Iizuna whispered as soothingly as he could. (Keep in mind he wasn’t one for the whole ‘comforting’ thing, so in hind sight he thought he was doing pretty good.) “We’re gonna get you outta here right now, take care of that nasty eye and clean up that pretty face of yours.” He promised, running a hand over Komori’s swollen eye and then the shallow cut at his cheekbone.

_Logan_ must have been wearing rings of some kind.

Komori only cried further when Iizuna touched them, so the captain pulled away and crawled the boy closer to him.

“Did that hurt, darling? I’m sorry.” Iizuna whispered his apologies, shimmying off his jacket and moving it around Komori’s shoulders. “We’re gonna get you all fixed up and you’ll never have to deal with those pesky black eyes again, m’kay?”

The unsaid, _I’ll never let it happened, not ever again,_ was left hanging in the tension filled air. Komori only sobbed harder, and Iizuna wasn’t sure if it was relief or fear, or maybe sadness, that was fueling him on.

“Never again,” he chose to whisper once again, moving them both out of the hallway.

“Never again,” he was moving to get their stuff while Sakusa hugged Komori to his chest.

“Never again,” they both promised as they went back to Iizuna’s one bedroom apartment to get Komori all fixed up.

“Never again,” Iizuna breathed as he laid the, recently, calmed down boy in his bed for some much needed rest after they found out that Komori’s parents weren’t going to be home that night.

“Never a-again,” Komori agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has trouble finding himself after Iwaizumi helps him out of a toxic, abusive relationship. Iwaizumi helps him then as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you need to hear this today.

3rd POV

"You don't understand Iwa! I told them yes! I said yes after we started so we could just get it over with! I just wanted the pestering to stop!" Oikawa tried to defend his case, as if that piece of information proved that Oikawa was disgusting like he thought he was.

"Compliance is not _consent_!" Iwaizumi was fuming. After having Oikawa in a relationship with that person for months before he found out about the way they treated Oikawa. "Compliance is not consent for _assholes_ like them to do whatever the _fuck_ they want to _your_ _body_! Compliance is not _consent_ for them to put their _hands_ all over _you_! Compliance is _NOT_ consent for them to _treat_ you like a _toy_ on their _shelf_ and use you until _they're_ done!"

"They were my lover, of course it's consent.. it's my fault for being too weak to fight them off.." Oikawa muttered dejectedly.

"They were your _partner_ goddamnit! Your _partner_! Not your _master_ , or your _ruler_ , your _partner_! They had no right to touch you the way they did- to _treat_ you the way they did!" Iwaizumi immediately countered angrily.

Oikawa turned away from the fuming boy, "Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I'm supposed to meet up with them for lunch to talk things through-"

Iwaizumi's reaction was immediate, his hand latching onto Oikawa wrist and not letting go.

"Absolutely not. Nope. You aren't going back to that prick now that I know all they've been doing to you." Iwaizumi said firmly, standing his ground.

"Really Iwa.. it's-it's fine. It's just a lunch to talk things over. I'm sure-"

"You don't need their _validation_." Iwaizumi said softly. That was enough for Oikawa to stop and listen to Iwaizumi for a split second. "You don't need them point blank, actually. There are people in this world, like _me_ , who love you for you. Who would never put you down or boss you around or _toy_ with you. We would never hurt you whether that be physically or emotionally. You do not need them."

Iwaizumi continued when it seemed like Oikawa had no counter, "So, you are going to cancel those plans. You are going to sit down on the couch with me, or anyone else you want, you are going to hug a pillow, and you are going to watch a movie. Take care of yourself, you deserve it. Do you understand?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rocky relationship with Tsukishima - and a rocky break up as well, Kuroo finds himself better than ever. He has the money he’s always hoped for, responsibly manages his company, and lives with his best friend. 
> 
> The last thing he would have expected is the world sending him a curve ball and running into Tsukishima at a Christmas party that was supposed to be fun... oh wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t need to be a Christmas oneshot, but when I was writing this it was Christmas time and I’m a huge geek around the holidays.

3rd POV

Kuroo groaned as he reread the text playing across his screen over and over again.

**Bro🥺: Better prepare yourself bro, I heard Tsukishima will be at the party. Something about winning you back after 'accidentally' cheating.**

Tsukishima as in Tsukishima Kei. Only the most annoying and heartbreaking experience Kuroo had ever gone through. They were engaged after 7 years of dating, their wedding only weeks away, and Kuroo had found out Tsukishima had been seeing side hoes the entire time.

Tsukishima ended up trying to play it off as 'it was a one time accident' but Kuroo didn't believe it for a second. Tsukishima had just wanted a good fuck and someone who could treat him like a sugar baby; neither of which Kuroo was particularly good at at the time. He was a helpless romantic, not a freak in the sheets. And back then he didn't had the money to spend on Tsukishima at that time but look at him now, rich. Rich as hell.

"What's wrong Kuroo?"

And that would be Kenma Kozume. The one who had told him Tsukishima was no good from the beginning. After Tsukishima and Kuroo broke up, Kuroo fell down a hole. He was fired from his company job that he was finally starting to get the hang of and he realized just how much he relied on Tsukishima's approval in every day life.

When Kuroo went MIA for days, Kenma ended up dropping by his apartment and hauling him off his ass. They went back to Kenma's home that was occupied by no one but him and Kuroo got back on his feet.

Now he was a multimillion dollar making genius who ran several of his own companies with a saving and checking account at nothing less than a billion dollars everyday.

"Tsukishima might be at the Christmas party." Kuroo said with a sigh.

It's not like it would be too much of a deal to just flip him off and say fuck you before walking away, but Kuroo would prefer not to do that.

"So? Say piss off and kick him to the curb like you did 2 years ago."

Kuroo snorted. If only.

Kenma sat of the sofa, on top of Kuroo's legs. "Seriously Kuroo. I don't.. like dealing with things like this but Tsukishima is the one person I'd rather you not fall for again." Kenma said softly, looking down as to not show the amount of care he felt for Kuroo and his well being.

"Awe kitten! Are you worried about me?" Kuroo cooed playfully.

Kenma's nose scrunched and he quickly got off of Kuroo's legs and walked towards the kitchen.

"Shut up. I just want you to be ok. That's not the same." Kenma muttered.

After a few minutes of arguing about how it totally was the same, Kuroo got an idea.

"It's so simple, why didn't I think of this before!" Kuroo exclaimed, startling Kenma slightly.

"What is you idiotic plan this time, rooster?"

"What if you were my fiancé? Just for the night, but if I could make Tsukishima uncomfortable enough to leave me alone then he would go away- wouldn't bother me at all!" Kuroo said excitedly as if he had just cured cancer.

Kuroo waited for a few seconds before Kenma spoke.

"For a multimillion dollar millionaire with multiple companies in the palm of his hand, you sure do come up with some idiotic plans."

—————

Kuroo had managed to get Kenma on board with the plan after bribing, promising to take him out to dinner whilst buying whatever Kenma wants, and some begging.

The night of the party, Kuroo and Kenma dressed in a winter-y fashion. Kuroo wearing a nice knitted shirt, heavy and warm for winter times, paired with some black ripped jeans. Kenma had chosen for a more Christmas vibe and was wearing an ugly sweater - that he managed to look very cute in - and some white skinny jeans.

Once arriving at the Daichi household they both stepped out from the car and happily entered the married couples house, to which they were greeted with open arms.

"Kenma-san!" An excited voice called.

Kenma turned his body slightly from where he was holding Kuroo's hand and found his long time best friend, Hinata Shoyo.

"Shoyo." Kenma greeted kindly.

Hinata flicked his gaze between Kenma and Kuroo holding hands quite a few times, giving Kenma a knowing look and a happy smile, before acting as if he didn't notice.

"I feel like it's been forever! You're always hanging out with Kuroo!" Hinata whined.

Kenma chuckled. "Shoyo, we saw each other just last week for Christmas decoration shopping. And then only days after that for Christmas present shopping." He said calmly.

Kuroo stood behind Kenma, holding the long haired boy's hand tightly. He politely listened to the conversation while greeting a few people at the same time.

Shoyo would have continued talking but Kageyama came up behind the orange haired adult and hugged him by the waist.

"You were supposed to be getting punch, Shoyo." Kageyama said grumpily.

He hadn't changed much at all. Though he doesn't pick fights and isn't as competitive, he still loves picking on Shoyo and the two still had their competitive sprees.

Hinata giggled and grabbed Kageyama by the hand before quickly bidding the two good day and walking away.

Kenma chuckled again and leaned back against Kuroo.

"Seen Tsukishima yet?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, just walked through the door." Kuroo mumbled. He wouldn't deny the simple fact. Tsukishima had definitely grown to be quite hot. He hadn't grown taller, but their was finally a little muscle on his lengthy body and he grew out his hair a little.

Kenma whistled, "He sure knows how to impress."

Kuroo snapped his eyes to Kenma angrily, even though he had been thinking the same thing seconds ago.

Kenma laughed as he felt Kuroo tense up and turned around. "Kuroo, calm yourself. We are here to have a good night." He said, placing his hands on Kuroo's defined chest as he knew very well Tsukishima was coming their way.

"He's right there Kenma, what if I do the wrong thing- say the wrong thing. I don't want to fall for his bullshit this time, Kenma. I want to walk away without him having tricked me into believing he was innocent-"

Kenma leaned up and cut Kuroo off, placing their lips together. They hadn't talked about boundaries before they got here but if Kuroo hadn't liked it he would have pulled away. It was quite the opposite in fact. He seemed to subconsciously bring one hand to the small of Kenma's back and the other to cup Kenma's cheek.

Tsukishima's confident steps seemed to falter as he saw the interaction.

"Nope! Absolutely not! No sex will occur in this household!" Kōshi yelled from the kitchen table.

Kenma, finding it hard for him to listen to common sense in that moment, pulled away slowly, looking up in Kuroo's eyes.

Did that really just happen..?

Was he dreaming again?

Oh god.. he kissed Kuroo..

A-and Kuroo kissed back!

Kenma had no time to mindlessly think any further because Tsukishima had finally reached them. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to his chest as if he were protecting Kenma from Tsukishima.

"Baby~ how have you been?" Tsukishima asked flirtatiously, latching onto Kuroo side and feeling up his muscles.

Kenma didn't know why that made his agitated in more than a friendly way...

Was it the punch that made him feel weird?

Kuroo cringed backward, Kenma stumbling with him.

"Don't touch me Tsukishima." Kuroo said coldly. The obvious hatred showed in Kuroo's eyes clear as day but Tsukishima didn't stop.

"Oh come on Tetsu, is this about the whole 'Yamaguchi' incident?" Tsukishima asked the obvious. "I told you, Yamaguchi forced himself onto me. It was unfair babe."

Kuroo rolled his eyes at the fake information.

He knew that wasn't true, Yamaguchi had been crying the entire time they talked about the incident 2 years ago. Yamaguchi said Tsukishima told him that Kuroo and Tsukishima were no longer dating. Kuroo believed Yamaguchi full heartedly.

You know who Kuroo didn't believe?

Tsukishima.

Such an unexpected answer. *Insert eye roll.*

"Mhm. Say I believed you for even the slightest second. What about all the other hoes that called me up asking if you were still free for your daily fuck?" Kuroo asked with a glare.

He held Kenma closer as if even being too close to Tsukishima would infect him with whatever fucked up in the head disease Tsukishima had.

"They were using me baby.." Tsukishima had the willpower to muster a few tears. "Th-they threatened me and said i-if I didn't they would hurt you.."

Kuroo softened at the words, little bits and pieces of the Tsukishima he fell in love with all those years ago shining through.

"Th-they were hurting me so b-badly.." Tsukishima cried quietly.

Kuroo quickly went to step towards Tsukishima but Kenma stopped him, leaning up and pulling him into another kiss.

"Relax Kuroo. Remember what he did to you. Remember what you want. Tsukishima is not what you want. We're here to have fun together." Kenma whispered, one of his small hands playing with Kuroo's hair.

"But Tsukishima was being used. He's hurting right now Kenma.." Kuroo said quietly.

Kenma shook his head. "Think logically Kuroo. He would have told you, he would have gone to the cops. No one is threatened for 7 years without doing something about it." Kenma said. "Think about it. Get out of your head. Tsukishima is a manipulative bastard. He isn't yours anymore. I know you cared a lot about him but he hurt you for far too long."

Kuroo looked pleadingly back and forth between Kenma and Tsukishima.

"Y-yeah. No, yeah. You're right." Kuroo said, nodding to himself. He stayed close to Kenma, within kissing range.

For some reason, Kenma couldn't take his eyes off Kuroo's lips. They were cracked from the dry weather and scabbed over because he had been nervously biting his lip the entire previous night. But Kenma couldn't help but think how perfect it felt to be kissing them.

"Ahem, Kuroo." Tsukishima said with a little laugh. "Maybe it's time we go home now, you know, give us another chance?"

"Why?" Kenma asked sharply. "Because he's rich now? Because he's everything you ever wanted when you were still dating. You lost your chance the minute you decided it wasn't worth it to wait for Kuroo's big shot at success."

"Ahahaha." Tsukishima's fake laugh was like nails down a chalk board. "No, I've always loved you. Whether you were poor or rich. I promise."

Kuroo nodded. "Let me make something very clear to you, Tsukishima."

Before Kenma even registered what was happening, Kuroo had captured his lips again. It was a longer kiss, much longer. It ended up being more of a make out session, Kenma in Kuroo's arms. Several whoops sounded from around them, along with Suga's very clear warning of what would happen if the kiss went further.

When Kuroo did pull back, it was for the soul reason of looking towards Tsukishima with the smuggest look on his face. Whether it was faked or real, Kuroo didn't know, but it sure did seem to scare Tsukishima.

"I don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm with Kenma, not you. So just leave me alone."

Tsukishima left the party exasperatedly and several more whoops were heard before people went back to their own thing.

"W-well.. that's seemed to work well-"

Kuroo lips were attached to Kenma's the second Tsukishima was out of sight, a thank you and many other silent confessions on his lips.

"Yeah," Kuroo whispered as he pulled back. "It worked out pretty damn well."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa just wanted to be better for Atsumu.. why couldn’t he be normal like everyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mysophobia, light panic attacks

3rd POV

Sakusa took a shaky breath, putting the cleaning supplies down and keeping himself from impulsively disinfecting his room for the third time that day.

He had a lot of time to think during winter break. Sakusa knew it before, he wouldn't make good boyfriend material. But somehow Atsumu chose to look past that. They got together, they became closer and closer, and Atsumu had no problem abiding by Sakusa's rules.

But Sakusa wanted so terribly to be better for Atsumu. He wanted to stop cleaning so much. He wanted to be able to walk into a store normally. He wanted to be able to brush by someone on accident without having a miniature panic attack as soon as he got home.

And so Sakusa started his plan during winter break. He cut down his disinfecting to once a day (or tried to). Sakusa volunteered to go to the store for groceries. The ravenette even invited Atsumu over more often, trying to work up the nerve to take off his mask when Atsumu was near.

But that wasn't enough. He wasn't changing all that much.

So instead, he pushed himself further. Instead of him trying to become better for Atsumu, this was more torturing for himself.He went to Atsumu's house without disinfecting Atsumu's room first. He wore clothing that had only been washed 1 time instead of 2. He took 1 shower a day instead of 3. 

Sakusa's anxiety about the situation caught up with him more times then not. Sakusa caught himself fearing to lay in his bed or open his dresser because it hadn't been cleaned properly. Sakusa found that he didn't want to eat anymore because the anxiety was so stomach churning.

But Atsumu seemed so much happier now, so Sakusa continued.

School started back up again and Sakusa participated in everything; sometimes he didn't even wear gloves.

More times than not he felt like throwing up, but then he saw Atsumu's bright smile. Brighter than it ever has been.

That's right, that's why he was doing this. It would all be worth it in the end.

—————

Sakusa shakily exited his room, no mask on. Today was the day he was forcing the extreme. He wanted Atsumu to be proud. Sakusa bets Atsumu would be so proud if he made it the whole day without his mask.

Even walking around his house, he was hesitant to sit places, jumpy when someone was near him, and felt his stomach churn when he saw the dust particles in the air.

Sakusa hadn't power cleaned the house in two weeks and it made him want to cry.

_But this is for Tsumu. It'll all be worth it._ He just had to remind himself. 

Sakusa made it to the kitchen, his mother making breakfast. She found him standing there quickly.

"Oh honey, you forgot your mask. And come take your anxiety meds. The doctor said once a day and I know you haven't been taking them at night." His mother instructed, getting out plates for everyone's freshly cooked omelets.

Sakusa shook his head. "N-no, I'm o-ok."

His voice cracked several times. Without the protective layer his mask gave him, he was left breathing the — possible polluted — air.

His mother eyed him suspiciously. "Mhm, well I dropped by the store last night on my way home from work. I got some new cleaning supplies in your bathroom upstairs for when you need them. Omelet, sweetie?" His mother asked.

Sakusa shook his head and quickly put his shoes on as fast as possible. He usually had gloves on, god knows what touches his shoes during the day. It was terrifying without the gloves.

"No. I'm n-not particularly h-hungry." Sakusa lied.

He was hungry but he had a feeling he would throw up if there was anything in his stomach right now.

He found his backpack, hanging on a different hook so it wasn't touching anything his parents had hung up. He hesitated while reaching for it. The germs on this bag. It hadn't been disinfected in at least four days.

Sakusa shook the thoughts away and grabbed the backpack. He felt like he was going to burst out crying, shivers and goosebumps traveling up his spine. He had just touched his backpack. He usually didn't do that either.

"Honey, your meds!" His mom called.

"I'll take th-them l-later, promise!"

As usual, Atsumu was waiting outside waiting like he did every morning. He had his mask on, as he always did.

His smile was obvious even with the mask though. He reached forward to give Sakusa a hug but stopped suddenly when he noticed Sakusa wasn't wearing gloves, a mask, glasses, or his protective layer of clothes.

"Wow. Nope, no, nuh uh. Get your ass back in the house. I don't care, we aren't that late." Atsumu immediately commanded.

Maybe Atsumu was right, Sakusa thought. Sakusa was starting to rethink this. No mask? In a school of teenage girls and boys, none of which were completely clean?

He shook his thoughts away once again.

"No.. I'm feeling good today." Sakusa lied. "I want to try this."

Atsumu frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "No, Omi. No. Baby, I'm really glad you feel secure and good enough to walk outside without anything protective on. But you should still at least wear a mask. Here I have an extra."

Sakusa shook his head, flinching away violently as Atsumu tried to hand him one.

"N-no. I'm fine. I promise. I'll come to you if I feel like I need a mask, ok?" Sakusa compromised.

Atsumu frowned again, he couldn't help but think of last time Sakusa went somewhere without a mask. Of course, he was trying to get more masks. But instead of telling Atsumu to go to the store, Sakusa decided he should do it.He called Atsumu 20 minutes later because he couldn't breath and that was probably the scariest thing Atsumu had ever gone through. Sitting on the phone helpless as he listened to Sakusa wheeze for air. 

"Omi-Omi.. are you sure?" Atsumu asked, reluctantly putting away the box of masks he had. He kept them in case he ever forgot his mask when he was with Sakusa.

Sakusa nodded.

He didn't want to let his nervousness about the situation show. He was doing this for Atsumu.

Sakusa would do anything for Atsumu.

—————

The closer they got to the school, the more Atsumu reluctantly started to talk. He seemed to slowly forget about Sakusa's lack of a mask, seemed to become ok with the situation.Sakusa on the other hand, slowly started breaking down as the school became bigger and bigger the closer they came. More students started filing in. They talked and laughed with their friends, backpacks slung over their shoulders. 

Sakusa couldn't help but notice how touchy the students were. Atsumu and Sakusa neared the entrance, a student backing up into Sakusa on accident, pushing him to the ground.

"Oh, dude, sorry!" The girl apologized, holding out her hand to help Sakusa up.

Sakusa shook slightly at the thought of taking a strangers hand. Atsumu seemed to understand the situation, he quickly took the girl's place.

"Don't worry, I've got it." He said, helping Sakusa up and keeping him close.

The girl just shrugged and walked away with the group of guys she was previously with.

Atsumu sighed. "Sakusa." He growled.

Sakusa flinched heavily at the use of his last name, at the tone, and at the tightening of Atsumu's hand around his wrist.

Atsumu sighed and softened his tone, backing the two of them away from the heavy crowd.

"Baby," Atsumu stood still, handing the mask out to Sakusa. "I don't know what you think you're doing, or what game you're playing but your health and safety isn't something to mess around with. Not to mention your anxiety. Put on the mask. When lunch break comes we're going home to get you some gloves and another layer of clothes."

Sakusa shook his head defiantly, but put on the fresh mask immediately.

"I don't.. want to be like this Atsu.." Sakusa said quietly. "I hate that some days I can't even think about holding your hand without gloves. I hate that we're 8 months into our relationship and I can still barely kiss you. I hate it! I want to me better! I want to.. I want to be better for you so-so you don’t have to be boyfriends with that one loser..." Sakusa mumbled near the end, his head down towards the ground, his cheeks flushed.

"I think it's very unfair that you're making opinions like that without even listening to me." Atsumu stated, straight to the point.

Sakusa lifted his head. "W-what?"

"You thinking you aren't good enough for me? Why would that thought ever even pop up into your mind. Have I given you a reason to think that you weren't enough for me?"

"W-well.." Now that Sakusa thought about it, no. Never. "I guess not.."

"Perfect. So we are going to go home during lunch right? And get you some clean gloves and anything else you need. Right?" Atsumu asked again.

Sakusa nodded. "Yeah."

Atsumu smiled. "There's my darling Omi."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has always been at everyone’s beck and call, no matter what. He loved helping his friends when they needed him and he’s great at it too. 
> 
> So naturally, when his boyfriend calls when he isn’t in a good state of mind, Akaashi is there 7 minutes later to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm, bleeding, depression

3rd POV

Ken-Ken: Can you come over now please?

Akaashi looked down at his phone immediately as it rung with a new notification. It was one of two people that Akaashi had to always keep an eye on. Bokuto, or his boyfriend. Those are the only two that ever text him.

Not that it was a burden, he loved his boyfriend and his best friend.

He was glad it was Kenma this time.

Akaashi Keiji: Of course my love, did you take your meds this morning?

Akaashi stuck his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his keys - he had only just gotten his license and his mother's permission to drive her car because he was so responsible - and wallet.

He knew whenever Kenma wanted him to come over at odd times of the day, it was one of three reasons.

1) Kenma needed support and/or reassurance.

2) Kenma's anxiety was acting up. (In the middle of a panic attack or on the brink of one)

3) Kenma's depression was acting up.

Akaashi found out quite a while ago that when Kenma wanted him to come over, whether it be at 9 pm, midnight, or 4 am, he best do it.

He stopped by the kitchen, sifting through the snack drawer Akaashi kept for emergencies. It was usually used for Bokuto when he needed a night of comfort and Kuroo and Hinata weren't free. But he knew Kenma loved Funyuns, mini chocolate donuts, and coke. He didn't hesitate to store some of Kenma's favorites as well.

With hands full of things that would calm Kenma down, Akaashi loaded into his mother's SUV. He put the key in the ignition and waited in park for a second so the engine could warm up.

It was winter after all.

He fastened his coat properly and took out his phone again.

Ken-Ken: No, mom said she would go to get more after work. We ran out yesterday.

Akaashi frowned at the response. When Kozume didn't take his medication, he tended to lose himself in his thoughts. Akaashi had seen it twice, and the outcome was horrific if Akaashi wasn't there fast enough.

Akaashi Keiji: I'm coming right now ok? Can I call you?

Akaashi put his phone on the magnet resting thingy his mom had ok the middle console and backed out of the drive way. Akaashi knew the way to Kenma's house by heart. It was roughly a 10 minute drive.

7 if Akaashi 'didn't know the speed limit'.

Without a text response from Kenma, Akaashi's screen lit up with contact information. Kenma was already calling him.

Akaashi reached over with one had, flicking his eyes back and forth between the road and the phone, and pressed the answer button.

"Good afternoon, my love."

Another thing Akaashi learned a long time ago. If Kenma wanted to talk about what was wrong, he would bring it up himself. Until then, Akaashi needed to act as normal as possible so to sooth Kenma, in a way.

"Sorry.. i-it's so l..late.." Kenma whispered through the line, his voice quiet and hard to hear as Akaashi continued to drive on the busy roads.

"No problem dear. I wasn't doing anything special."

Is it late? Akaashi looked to the clock on the middle console. Huh, already 10?

Akaashi no longer knew how to tell time. When someone called, he answered. His sleep schedule was wack, at best. But he didn't mind in the slightest.

"My mother is on vacation and my father is spending the night with his friends. You weren't interrupting anything either." Akaashi admitted.

His parents weren't home too often, everyone knew that. Their days off were minimum, being a CEO and lawyer. His mom's CEO job got them plenty of money to sit on their ass and do nothing, and on top of that the income from his father's lawyer job? They were very privileged.

But with that money, his parents hardly had time for anything but work. And when they did, somehow, have a day off, they never spent it with Akaashi. It was always a relaxing vacation somewhere where Akaashi wasn't.

That's how Akaashi grew to be so mature. He practically raised himself.

Akaashi waited for a few moments in silence, hearing shuffling on the other side of the line suddenly.

"Ken, are you in your bed?" Akaashi asked. He turned on his blinker and took a right. 5 minutes away.

Kenma's whimper was heard loud and clear, enough for Akaashi to go quite a few over the speed limit before calming himself down again.

"What's going on Kenma, talk to me." Akaashi said, rounding another corner. Less than 4 minutes left.

"I-I'm s..sorry.." Kozume whispered.

Akaashi took a deep breath to stabilize himself. He couldn't get pulled over, not when Kenma needed him now.

"There's no need to be sorry, treasure. Just let me help you. Tell me what's going on." Akaashi asked again, his voice soft.

Kenma sobbed, "I d-don't know.. m-m-my leg r-really h-hurts.." Kenma cried quietly, like he was holding a hand over his mouth.

"Baby boy.." Akaashi sympathized. "Do you think you could get up and grab a wet rag and put some pressure on it? Could you do that, my love?"

"No.. I don't.. I can't.. Keiji-" Kenma sobbed.

Akaashi spent the remainder of the time it took him to get there shushing Kenma, trying to calm his crying and silence his whimpers. By the time Akaashi pulled into the Kenma driveway, it had partially worked.

Akaashi grabbed the emergency kit he kept in the back for purposes his mother understood and also grabbed the comfort junk food. He took the key from the ignition and switched through the several different keys on his key ring as he walked to the door. Finally he found the one he was looking for and quickly opened the door.

"Baby?" Akaashi called through the house.

He could easily identify the crying coming from up the stairs.

The house was empty, all lights were off. Only the moonlight kept Akaashi aware of his surroundings. Kenma's mom worked at a hospital with Kenma's father. They both worked 12 hour shifts, from noon to midnight. It was unpleasant to say the least, but they were there for almost half the day to make sure Kenma got what he needed.

Akaashi jogged up the stairs, stopping in the bathroom next to Kenma's bedroom and wetting down a rag. He carried his two bags and the wet rag to the next room where Kenma was crying.

Akaashi only turned on a lamp for some light.

"Good evening, my love." Akaashi spoke calmly, letting his bags drop to the ground carefully. He sat at the edge of the bed where Kenma was, cradling his right leg. "Let me see."

Kenma let his leg fall, and sure enough the telltale signs of Kenma's self harming sat upon his thigh, bleeding gruesomely.

"I-I'm sorry-" Kenma sobbed over and over again.

"Oh no darling, don't be sorry. It's alright. I only want to help you, you know that, right kitten?" Akaashi asked gently, dabbing Kenma's thigh with the rag. The white of the rag immediately stained red.

Kenma's sobbing continued, now fueled by apologies and pained cries as Akaashi cleaned the cuts, and bandaged them for further inspection when Kenma's parents got home from work, possibly morning.

"My beautiful king, it's alright now." Akaashi whispered, bringing Kenma in for a hug. "I'm right here. We are going to have a nice night full of laughs, movies, and junk food. Then we're going to get a nice night of sleep, mk?"

Kenma nodded, pressing himself against Akaashi further. He felt safe like that, Akaashi protecting him. It was comforting.

—————

Several hours later, after Kenma ate many chips and donuts, drank lots of hot chocolate, and helped bake sugar cookies with Akaashi, (for tomorrow's purposes) not to mention the multiple movies they watched, and games they played online, Kenma was finally tired.

Neither knew what time it was, neither cared either. At some point they briefly heard Kenma's mother and father finally home from work. But they went straight to bed. It must have been a long work shift.

Maybe Akaashi would surprise them with breakfast in the morning.

Until then, Kenma was priority. Speaking of which, the boy was curled up against him, holding Akaashi's right arm and leg in a vice grip.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Akaashi asked quietly.

Kenma smiled shyly and looked up to Akaashi, "Thank you."

"No thank you, my king."

  
And, when morning came they would have the inevitable talk with Kenma’a parents about what happened, and then they’ll head down to the pharmacy and get Kenma’s medication. Until then, Kenma was safe in his lover’s arms and Akaashi really was proud of him. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is in a bad relationship and when things go south, Sakusa is there to help him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: douchebag Suna and Osamu, cheating, toxic relationship

3rd POV

Atsumu stared down at his phone.

Atsumu: Hey baby! Just saying a quick good morning before school, have a good day❤️  
Read 7:46 am

Atsumu: Just checking in, don't forget to eat a healthy lunch so you have plenty of energy for practice, I love you baby💕 I'll pick you up at your campus so we can go to the park together if you want!  
Read 10:29 am

Atsumu: Are we still having dinner tonight?  
Read 1:14 pm

Atsumu: It's ok if you're busy..  
Read 1:29 pm

Atsumu: Good afternoon gorgeous💜 I just wanted to remind you of the dinner we've been planning for a few weeks now..  
Read 4:31 pm

Atsumu: I thought you weren't going to ignore me anymore...  
Delivered 5:15 pm

Atsumu looked back up, his boyfriend just about 20 yards in front of him. Atsumu was at the park because that's where he and his boyfriend, Suna, were supposed to have dinner. Atsumu had made everything this afternoon - mind you, he had to cram it in after school between volleyball and homework - so it was still fresh and warm. It was waiting in the car for him.

He was trying to pick out a good spot to set up the dinner.

"S-Suna..?" Atsumu asked.

The ravenette turned quickly, immediately finding the artificially blonde in front of him.

"Dear god, Atsu, it isn't want you think." Suna quickly reassured.

The familiar face sat behind Suna, lips plump and bruised from the make out session Atsumu had clearly interrupted.

"W-what's Osamu doing h-here? I thought.. I thought.." Atsumu whispered his words pathetically, tears streaming down his cheeks quickly.

Osamu sat smugly behind Suna. "You thought wrong, dear brother. Suna never loved you, he just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Osamu said wickedly.

Atsumu's eyes widened and more tears fell rapidly. That couldn't be true.. that- that can't be true! Suna was his.. his first. In every way possible. Suna was his first boyfriend, his first kiss- Suna had taken his virginity for gods sake!

"That's not true, Samu stop being mean!" Suna snapped.

"That's what you told me last night while you were in my bed instead of Atsumu's." Osamu said nonchalantly, picking at his nails.

"No!" Suna frantically turned to Atsumu who stood there, seemingly numb to the situation around him. "No, Tsumu, that's not what happened I swear."

"Why did you.. let it go on for so long..?" Atsumu asked in a mere whisper of a voice. "You thought it would.. b-be ok to take everything of me.. and then have my b-brother tell me y-you n-never even wanted m-me?"

Suna shook his head, "No no, baby of course not. Samu doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"I thought you had a girlfriend, Osamu." Atsumu said. "I thought you said that's who was coming over every night, that's who you were fucking into the sheets of your crummy apartment. Not my boyfriend." Atsumu yelled, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Well, more accurately he was fucking me into the sheets-"

"Osamu! Just shut up goddamnit!" Suna yelled.

"It doesn't.. it doesn't matter anymore." Atsumu decided finally, turning around.

Suna immediately stepped forward, his hand gripping onto Atsumu's shoulder to keep him still. Atsumu threw Suna's hand off.

"Don't touch me." He hissed before walking back to his car.

He roughly opened the door and hopped in, throwing his keys to the passenger seat. This wasn't how he imagined this afternoon going at all. Atsumu had tried to cook for gods sake - granted he needed much help from his roommate. But still! Everyone knew how uncomfortable Atsumu was in the kitchen!

Atsumu didn't pull out of the parking lot, didn't even try to move his car. He just put his head in his hands and cried. Cried for what felt like hours. Cried until the sun went down and the only thing illuminating the streets was the lampposts. Eventually he did start driving, only because he knew he couldn’t drive when it was pitch black, due to a psychological fear — something or another his therapist explained to him. 

He found himself on autopilot, eventually finding him way back to the apartment he and his roommate lived in. He didn't bother taking the food out of the car, just grabbed his jacket and numbly walked back to the apartment 5 floors up.

It was a decent place to live. Sometimes the air conditioner broke during summer and the heater broke during winter, and the neighbors were all rowdy and up until late night, drunk. But the land lady was the sweetest. She treated Atsumu like he were her grandson. They often sat down together for tea by the fire while swapping stories and laughs.

And the apartment building was only minutes away from the campus Atsumu and his roommate attended. Plus, while going to college, neither could really afford anything better.

Atsumu climbed the creaky staircases all the way up to the last floor. It seemed like a lot but the elevator often broke down. Plus it was a good work out everyday.

The artificial blonde numbly grabbed his keys quickly realizing the door was already unlocked and swinging it open. Not even closing it behind him.

"Sure, just let anyone into our home dumbass. I thought I had 2 more hours before you came back."

Atsumu barely even registered his roommate, who sat on the couch. As usual, the place was crystal clean, not a speck of dirt. Atsumu was probably ruining that by not taking off his shoes. Did he particularly care? Maybe in the back of his mind, but that wasn't main priority.

Instead he walked to the kitchen and kind of just stood there, like he was waiting for something. He didn't register the sound of the door closing. Instead, he leaned against the side of the fridge and slid down slowly until he reached the ground and sat with his knees to his chest.

God, how could he have been so stupid as to believe Suna truly loved him of all people? He would always be second place when it came to Osamu, this was no different..

"Hey! Miya? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakusa's familiarly masked face was seen as Atsumu opened his eyes (when had be closed them?). Sakusa stopped snapping in front of his eyes once Atsumu seemed to finally be back on Earth.

"Do you like Osamu more than me?" Atsumu whispered his question, before he laughed hysterically and let out a small sob. "Who am I kidding, of course you do. Everyone d-does. He's popular and mostly nice and honest, while I'm annoying and annoying, with a pinch more of annoying added to that." Atsumu chuckled bitterly and shoved his face into his hands. "H-He's literally everything I'm not, of course Osamu is better."

Sakusa tilted his head to the side in confusion at what Atsumu had said. It made Atsumu slightly confused as well but he was still in his self pitying phase of Suna and the break up.

"If I liked the other Miya better, don't you think I would be rooming with him instead of you right now? Plus I doubt Miya could live up to your standards. You keep me in constant supply of masks and gloves, you bear with me on my bad days and help me clean on my good ones. You don't question it when I tell you to do ridiculous things last minute because you know I likely need to power wash something. So no, Tsumu, I don't like Miya more than you. Even if you are slightly annoying at times." Sakusa joked quietly, bringing a hand to Atsumu's cheek.

Atsumu brought up a shaky hand and placed it over Sakusa's, leaning further into it.

"You can't compare yourself to him, Atsumu. You and him are in different ball parks, which is a good thing! He likes to stay in more times than not, watch movies and do anything but homework, whilst you enjoy going out and having fun with the people you care about. You aren't even remotely similar, nothing but your looks is the same. And that's ok, I like that about you Atsumu. Anyone who doesn't needs to get their eyes checked. Yeah?" Sakusa asked.

Atsumu shook his head and sobbed. Because he couldn't believe Sakusa, not now. Not after that. He just couldn't.

"I don't- h-he- S-Suna likes- O-Osamu-" Atsumu didn't now what he was trying to say, but it didn't seem to matter. It wasn't coming out.

Sakusa sighed and stood up, grabbing his phone. Atsumu would never admit that he missed the warmth of Sakusa's affectionate hands, comforting him. Suna never did that.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Atsumu asked finally.

"Getting you a doctors appointment to have your eyes checked." Sakusa said immediately, though Atsumu doubted it. Sakusa looked to have sent a text before putting his phone down again and kneeling down next to Atsumu once more. "Come on, we're bingeing The Flash tonight." Sakusa decided, helping Atsumu up.

Atsumu laughed wettly, wiping his tears. "You hate watching The Flash with me because I know almost every line up until season 4." The artificially blonde stated.

"I'm offended you think so." Sakusa said flatly. "Is the food still in the car?"

Atsumu nodded. "Yeah, just didn't want to bring it up."

Sakusa nodded as well, "Alright, we're going to bring it up, save it for tomorrow when my parents come, and order in some pizza. We can even get cheese, though I still think it's simply bland and boring and just offensive to pizza itself-"

Atsumu smiled and brought Sakusa in for a hug. "You're going to be miserable by the end of the night." He laughed again as Sakusa hugged him back.

"Only slightly." Sakusa agreed.

"We'll order a stupid Hawaiian pizza with stupid pineapple if it makes you happier. Now let's go clean out the stupid car so we can watch The Flash." Atsumu decided.

"You should expand your vocabulary."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying, is 'stupid' the only derogatory term you know? Do you even know what derogatory means?"

"Shut _up_!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo and Koshi had been.. dating in secret for quite a while. Almost two years now. Koshi was the castle's number one adviser and Shoyo was the prince. You could see why they were dating in secret. But everything took a turn for the worse recently. 
> 
> Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, after many years of war and threats of destruction, were finally at peace. To tie the peace treaty with a bow, Hinata Shoyo and Oikawa Tooru were to be married on the 22 on July, at exactly 3:00 in the afternoon. 
> 
> It would be live, for everyone to see. It would be the final step to ultimate peace.
> 
> You could see the problem clearly, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little SugaHina, a little IwaOi, a little OiHina
> 
> A little bit of everything if you couldn’t tell😅

3rd POV

"I don't.. I don't want to do it, Koshi!" Hinata cried, his crown off to the side and his royal vest hanging somewhere in his bedroom.

Hinata was practically laying against Sugawara, who was trying to calm the young prince down.

"I don't.. I shouldn't have to.." Hinata hiccuped, more tears falling as a fresh wave of sadness hit him.

"Young Lord, if I may, this marriage is detrimental for the alliance between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai." Suga said softly, running a hand through Hinata's hair.

"I wanted to be able to love whoever I wanted.. I wanted to be able to l-love you! Not s-some random g-g-guy I-I don't know!" Hinata sobs started back up again and he shoved his face into Sugawara's chest.

Suga's expression softened extremely and he helped Hinata into his lap. "Prince Shoyo, this is what's best for the kingdom."

Hinata shook his head, sobs racking his body.

Shoyo and Koshi had been.. dating in secret for quite a while. Almost two years now. Koshi was the castle's number one adviser and Shoyo was the prince. You could see why they were dating in secret. But everything took a turn for the worse recently.

Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, after many years of war and threats of destruction, were finally at peace. To tie the peace treaty with a bow, Hinata Shoyo and Oikawa Tooru were to be married on the 22 on July, at exactly 3:00 in the afternoon.

It would be live, for everyone to see. It would be the final step to ultimate peace.

You could see the problem clearly, right?

Though Sugawara Koshi was only just an adviser, he loved Shoyo with all his heart. And Shoyo loved him just as much.

This just wasn't working out for anyone, because unbeknownst to them Oikawa Tooru and the head knight, Iwaizumi Hajime, were planning on announcing their engagement the day the arranged marriage was set.

"Sto-stop calling me p-prince!" Hinata commanded.

"Shoyo, is that better?" Koshi asked gently, brushing Hinata's hair from his face.

Hinata only nodded, clinging to Sugawara's clothing. He slightly calmed at the sound of his name coming from Koshi's lips.

"I love you Shoyo, I love you so much. But I'm an adviser, not a prince. I can't give you what you deserve. Not like he can. Maybe he'll turn out to be really nice." Sugawara said enthusiastically, trying to brighten Hinata's mood.

"I don't.. I didn't.. I-I.."

"It's alright baby, take your time. Breath." Suga said calmly, helping Hinata back onto a normal breathing pattern.

"I don't want a prince, t-to take care of me. I want y-you.." Hinata whispered.

"I know darling, believe me I know."

—————

July 22. The day had come faster than wanted by either prince. Banners were hung everywhere, little boys were spreading the words and little girls were getting ready.

Families who couldn't attend personally turned on their TV's or visited central square to see the marriage live over cameras.

Hinata was not excited at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

He had shooed away his hair dresser and clothing stylist, instead having Koshi come help him. Tears fell as Hinata was put into a white suit with orange lining. His hair was tamed by Koshi and his vail was put on by Koshi.

But this wedding was not with Koshi, and that stopped Hinata from being so excited about the day he had dreamed of since he was little.

"You look beautiful, love." Sugawara assured, his hands on Hinata's hips.

Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. The vail was beautiful, the one he had picked out for when Suga and Hinata were going to get married. The suit was picked out by Sugawara, the silver tie pulling it all together. His hair was grown out longer now so it fell down, framing the sides of his face. Sugawara had properly curled every strand of his hair.

He looked beautiful, with Suga behind him he was even more beautiful. But this wedding was not for Hinata and Koshi. It was for an alliance with Prince Oikawa Tooru, that was all.

"Don't cry, gorgeous. You'll smear the makeup." Sugawara said gently, dabbing a tear that left the corner of Hinata's eye.

"I don't want to do this.." Hinata whispered.

"I know love, but this is for the better. I'm not what's important right now, yeah? Right now it's about the two kingdoms. This is about saving your kingdom and the people in it." Sugawara said, rubbing circles on Hinata's waist.

"I don't want anyone else to see me walking down the isle but you.." Hinata cried softly.

Sugawara smiled sadly and nodded, the feeling very much mutual for him. He finally let a tear or two slip, before blocking out his own emotions. As the castle adviser, he understood more than anyone how important this was for the kingdom's people. Suga's own opinions of the subject did not matter.

The queen walked into the dressing room and Suga and Hinata quickly parted, wiping their tears.

"Your Majesty." Suga said bowing.

Hinata stayed still, facing away from his mother. She knew about his love for Koshi, she knew they were very much in love, yet she continued with the arranged marriage anyway. It made Hinata mad.

"Koshi, I must apologize again for today. I'm afraid it was the only reasonable way." The queen said gently, giving him a soft smile.

Suga smiled and nodded, another tear slipping past his guard.

"Shoyo, it's time now." His mother stated.

Shoyo nodded and grabbing the bouquet of white and creamsicle arranged flowers.

"You look beautiful honey." The queen said gently, patting Hinata's back.

Hinata shot her a glare. "I wish I thought the same thing, mother."

He stalked out of the dressing room, waiting near the doors that were to open at exactly 3 pm. He looked at a clock in the room.

2:58.

Great, Hinata thought, two full minutes to think about how shitty this arrangement is.

"You know Your Highness, if I may." A knight Hinata had never seen before was standing at the door. Hinata looked closer, the knight was wearing the Aoba Johsai royal seal. "I'm very much in love with the prince you are to marry today."

Hinata looked at the knight, fresh tears brimming his eyes once again. "I'm in love with another man as well, yes."

"But this is needed to ensure the safety of thousands." The knight spoke gently. "He is not going anywhere. You can always visit, just as I will always be near my prince. There is nothing wrong with that. You only need to be husband and wife on TV, otherwise you're free to love who you love."

2:59.

"That's unlawful, sir." Hinata said softly.

"This is an arranged marriage, Your Highness. In ancient times those were unlawful as well."

Hinata only nodded.

The doors opened faster than Hinata was ready for and he quickly presented himself. His steps were slow and he could only hope the vail took away notice from the tears in his eyes. The music was taunting almost, it seemed like years before he would ever reach the end of the isle where Prince Tooru stood.

Today, at this ceremony, is also the day he will be stripped of the title prince. His crown will be taken off his head and he will be no more than a peasant the prince is marrying, ensuring he could no longer leave Oikawa, because he'd have nothing to come back to in the Karasuno Kingdom.

The thought of that brought fresh tears to Hinata's eyes once again.

He could only hope Suga was in the front row with his mother and father, so he could see him, imagine it was him Hinata was marrying rather than Oikawa.

Being steps away from finally reaching the end of the isle, he finally got a clear view of the first son. Tooru was tall, and he looked slightly older than Hinata. His eyes were slightly red and looked to be brimming with tears as well. Tooru looked no happier than Shoyo about being here.

That comforted Hinata slightly.

Hinata reached the end. The band stopped playing and a little flower boy took his bouquet. He stood, hands locked with Tooru's in the middle of everything. The speech of the priest was tuned out by Hinata, he found himself looking over Tooru's shoulder, to Sugawara who stood at the end of the first bench, a clipboard in hand.

Suga smiled, tears freely falling down his cheeks. He nodded, urging Hinata to continue listening.

He did, but didn't stop looking at Sugawara. He wanted to marry Suga, not this stranger.

Little did he know, the same thing was happening with his soon to be husband. Tooru was looking right past Hinata, towards a certain knight that was guarding the Aoba Johsai family. Iwaizumi nodded and Tooru nodded back.

"Hinata Shoyo, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Hinata looked Suga straight in the eyes, "I do."

This was his and Sugawara's moment. He was not marrying a stranger. He refused. Sugawara nodded and mouthed it back, followed by a quick 'I love you'.

"And Oikawa Tooru, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked again.

Oikawa bit his lip, looking over Iwaizumi's face. He hated this..

"I do." He whispered.

"Then Prince Shoyo, please lower your head."

Here it was, the part Hinata dreaded. Being a prince of a kingdom wasn't always easy but he would rather give up the world than his title as prince. Unfortunately that wasn't an option.

Sugawara nodded, urging Hinata. It was ok. Suga would be by his side no matter his title. Hinata knew that very well.

Hinata broke eye contact and lowered his head. The priest stepped forward with a plush velvet pillow in his hand. Another priest stepped forward.

"You are hereby stripped of your title as Prince of the Karasuno Kingdom, now the husband of Prince of Aoba Johsai." Though the words were not meant in a malicious way, Hinata couldn't help the few tears that fell as his crown was taken from his head.

He harshly bit his lip to keep the sobs in.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Both boys leaned in, tears slipping on accident from both of them.

They closed their eyes and pretended it was the ones they really wanted to marry.

Sugawara smiled, this was for the best.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean, his place in this castle?" Oikawa asked carefully. 
> 
> "Iwaizumi is not fit to be the head knight of this palace after such actions he has been displaying in your presence." Oikawa father spoke with no sympathy at all, his voice hard and unapologetic. The opposite of how his mother had been speaking. 
> 
> "W-what.." Oikawa was far too afraid of what was about to be said. "What do you mean, father? Where is he?"
> 
> "Iwaizumi Hajime has been sentenced to a public whipping tomorrow, where he will be stripped of his title and banished from this kingdom afterward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long and is definitely more story material than oneshot, but oh well. 
> 
> Warning: yelling I guess

3rd POV

"Iwa-Chan~" Oikawa breathed out quietly.

Iwaizumi, his armor being off to the side, laid Oikawa down on his back. Iwaizumi was off the hook until tomorrow morning when his knight duties come back into play, and Oikawa was free of his princely duties for the rest of the night. Naturally that meant they were going to spend time together.

"Let me take care of you tonight, Tooru." Iwaizumi said quietly, slipping off Tooru's nighttime shirt while kissing down his neck.

"Iwa.." Oikawa moaned quietly as possible, his head lulling to the right.

His body practically melted in Iwaizumi's hands, every little touch got the largest reaction Oikawa had to offer. Iwaizumi's large and callused hands ran down Oikawa torso, briefly brushing past his six pack before grabbing onto his waist.

"I-Iwa.. are you sure-" Oikawa cut himself off with a particularly loud moan as Iwaizumi bit the nape of his neck gently.

"Do you not want this, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting up so he was straddling Oikawa's waist.

"No no! Of course I want this!" Oikawa quickly reassured. "It's just.. what about Yukie? I'm to.. I'm to marry her next month." 

Iwaizumi scowled. "I am very well aware of who you are to marry. Are you telling me you actually love her? Are you telling me that this stupid arranged marriage between Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai is something that you would love to happen? Was this all just playing into your game, prince?" Iwaizumi seethed.

"No! Of course not! You know I will only ever love you, Hajime!" Oikawa protested immediately, sitting up as Iwaizumi got off of him.

"Then what's with this obsession over her, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked, considerably quieter than before. "Anytime I do.. anything! You're always talking about her.. it's.. it's annoying." Iwaizumi mumbled, no doubt embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

Tooru stood from his bed, hands running over Iwaizumi's arms before bringing him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just.. worried, ya know? What we're doing is serious, you could die. I could be banished from my kingdom and who knows what Yukie would do with the crown and no one to stop her. But more importantly I don't want you to get hurt." Oikawa mumbled, bringing a hand up to run it through Iwaizumi's hair.

"Why can't we just run away..? Leave this behind us.. move to the Fukurodani nation. We could be happy there." Iwaizumi whispered, burying his face into Oikawa's neck.

At times like this, he found it comforting that Oikawa was taller than him. Any other time it made him want to beat Oikawa's ass though. It was a love hate relationship.

"I know, my love. But I have quite a few more things I need to do before I can even consider doing that."

That was a lie. Well, not really. Oikawa did have things he needed to do, a lot of them, but he had been working around the clock to get them done so he and Iwaizumi could run away together. He's given up the crown and any chance of his succession, that way it goes to his nephew instead of Yukie. His mother would find out in a week. Oikawa has been working to help the villages around them reconstruct so they had better homes. He has also been packing, for him and Iwaizumi. On top of that, he's been planning where to go, how to get there, and how to get Iwaizumi away from his knightly duties for just one night so they could run.

It might not sound like much, but it was a lot to do while sneaking around his mother, father, and Yukie.

"But you'll consider it?" Iwaizumi asked quietly.

Oikawa smiled and leaned back just enough to see Iwaizumi, their breaths fanning together.

"Of course."

Oikawa leaned in and kissed Iwaizumi, gently. Much different from before. The mood was lost and they no longer felt like doing anything together. Instead, Iwaizumi bids Oikawa goodnight and stealthily heads back to his own room, avoiding everyone, leaving Oikawa in bed with a bright smile on his face.

—————

"Rise and shine your highness, breakfast has arrived."

Oikawa groaned as his curtains were pulled back at exactly 8 am, per usual. What he did not find usual was the voice. Iwaizumi, being his personal bodyguard, was usually the one to wake him up. It was the most convenient because Iwaizumi was already guarding the outside of his door at that time.

He cracked open his right eye and took a peak at the person waking him. A young lady, clad in the uniform knight amor, her hair pulled away from her face so she could move her head around freely.

"You're not.." Oikawa mumbled to himself.

"Sorry sir? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." The girl said, throwing back Oikawa's covers. Damn this girl was pushy.

Oikawa whined, on instinct he curled into a ball as the warmth he had grown accustomed to left him.

"Where's Sir Iwaizumi? Usually he's the one to wake me." Oikawa said, trying to stay as indifferent about the topic as possible.

He sat up, letting the woman bring him his breakfast on a golden tray.

"Captain Iwaizumi was called to the her majesties office, per request. That was hours ago though and his majesty said you must be woken for today's activities." She answered politely.

"Alright.." Oikawa tried not to think to much on the topic. "Would you send in Kiyoko and Yachi please?"

"Right away. Oh, and Lady Yukie has requested to see you." The knight added.

"Please tell her that I am to have a very busy morning and I will arrange a pleasant lunch for us later." Oikawa said softly, shooting the young woman a gentle smile.

The brunette nodded and left the room.

Oikawa, in his usual lazy fashion, immediately moved the breakfast onto the nightstand and got back under the covers, leaning his head up against the head board.

Only minutes later was there a soft knock at his door.

Oikawa didn't bother with making himself look presentable again. It was only Kiyoko and Yachi after all.

"Come in Kiyoko, Yachi."

Seconds after he called, Yachi and Kiyoko were stepping into the large room. Kiyoko was, to put it simply, the best seamstress in all Aoba Johsai land. She had personally designed everything in his wardrobe, and on top of that she was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet once you were close with her.

Yachi was her assistant. The blonde girl was younger by quite a few years and had only just started in clothing work. She had the best teacher on the matter.

"What are you thinking today prince?" Kiyoko asked, walking over to Oikawa's closet. She opened it, the many different suits, robes, night clothing, athletic clothing, and other clothes that suited different cultures. All of which were made to fit him perfectly by Kiyoko herself. "Oh darling, what's happened here? You've hardly got any silver and blue. I told you those are your best colors."

"Yeah well, you went on vacation, Kiyoko. A much deserved one but still. I was left with the clothing from the village's seamstress." Oikawa laughed slightly, picking up a strawberry from the tray and eating it. "Yachi, come in, come in. I've told you before there's no need to just stand my the door. I love your company."

Yachi promptly moved forward, unsure of where to go.

"Oh for goodness sake, come over here." Oikawa patted the bed next to him. "Surely I can't eat all this food by myself. Help yourself."

"There's no need, really. I'm not much of a breakfast eater." Yachi said softly, setting the things down and sitting beside Oikawa.

"Alright." Kiyoko exclaimed, carrying 3 outfit options. "Three options today, your highness. An under shirt, sleeves see through and the body light blue. The vest is a light blue with gold rimming and accents, the tie matching. And of course, a pair of black slacks paired with a grey belt." Kiyoko put down the first option for Oikawa.

"Oooo, definitely an option." Oikawa commented.

Kiyoko laughed, "The second is a nice white and gold royal mantle with gold ties, paired with a teal overlay. Beige slacks, to match the top."

"I don't like it at all." Oikawa said with a frown. "Were your fashion abilities taken from you while on vacation?" Oikawa asked.

"Uh, excuse you, your highness. You seemed to like the first one just fine, thank you very much." Kiyoko retorted.

"Anyhow, the last option is a frilled loose white shirt, high waisted tight slacks, and a red and black overcoat." Kiyoko set down the last outfit.   
  


  
“Those aren't even our colors." Oikawa said with a strawberry in his mouth.

"Yeah, and this new seamstress doesn't seem to know that. Pick an outfit prince, and then we'll move to hair, makeup, and then eventually drop you off at your father's office. He's requested to speak." Kiyoko informed.

Oikawa choked, coughing roughly. "Excuse me?"

Kiyoko looked towards him expectantly.

"Well?" Kiyoko asked. "Excuse you, what?"

"My father wants to see me, and you're only now telling me?" Oikawa asked for clarification. Kiyoko nodded. "Dear god, Kiyoko. If I'd known that I would have just gone with any outfit. He's not a man who likes to wait. The first outfit will do for today Kiyoko. No makeup necessary and I'll wear my hair the way it is."

—————

Oikawa stopped just in front of his father's office, running a quick hand through his hair and catching his breath. He had gotten ready as quickly as possible and was now knocking, waiting for his father to reply.

"Come in."

Oikawa politely opened the door, bowing to show his respect. Though not to far down, seeing as his crown sat atop his head currently.

"Ah yes, Tooru. Come, sit." Oikawa's father motioned for one of the chairs near his fire place, of which two familiar figures sat.

"Oh, mother. Yukie. What a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you until lunch." Oikawa said, sitting down across from the two.

"Yes well, we've called you here for an important conversation." Oikawa's father spoke again, moving to sit with the four.

"Oh, mother. Actually, I heard that Sir Iwaizumi was called to your office earlier, where is he now?" Oikawa asked expectantly.

"About that," Oikawa's mother spoke softly, a hand of her's finding Oikawa's knee. "We need to talk about Iwaizumi Hajime's place in this castle."

He gave his mother a look, as respectfully as possible.

"What do you mean, his place in this castle?" He asked carefully.

"Iwaizumi is not fit to be the head knight of this palace after such actions he has been displaying in your presence." Oikawa father spoke with no sympathy at all, his voice hard and unapologetic. The opposite of how his mother had been speaking.

"W-what.." Oikawa was far too afraid of what was about to be said. "What do you mean, father? Where is he?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime has been sentenced to a public whipping tomorrow, where he will be stripped of his title and banished from this kingdom afterward."

Oikawa shot up from his chair. "What the hell do you mean?!" He yelled.

"Language!" His mother yelled immediately as guards peered their heads in to make sure everything was ok.

"What do you mean Tooru?! You were to marry Princess Yukie in less than three weeks, do you hear me?! How long has this affair, dare I call it, been going on?" Oikawa's father yelled right back at Oikawa, both men standing.

"Affair? You must be out of your goddamn mind!" Oikawa asked, feigning incredulity.

"Bullshit!" The eldest Oikawa screamed.

"Oh dear, Yukie I think you should wait outside." The queen muttered, leading the princess to the door.

"Where is he, father? He is innocent! Where is he?!" Oikawa asked angrily.

"About as innocent as the rest of the people waiting for their sentence! You are being let off the hook, young man, because I trust that you have found your mistake! Am I wrong?" The older asked.

"Father, that's not fair!"

"AM! I! WRONG?!" The oldest seethed, jabbing a finger into Oikawa's chest with each word he spoke.

Oikawa looked down immediately. "No sir.."

Oikawa father's settled down, taking a deep breath and smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles that suddenly appeared in his suit.

"Good. Fabulous, in fact. Tomorrow, Iwaizumi's sentence will be upheld and afterwards the wedding between you and Yukie. It has been moved up to assure no more of these affairs shall happen. Understood?"

Oikawa nodded, a tear leaking from his right eye. "Yes sir."

"Good." Oikawa father's walked back to his desk, sitting down. "You're dismissed."

Oikawa immediately left the room.

—————

Oikawa held in a shaky breath as he pushed himself against the castle wall, a guard passing by. Oikawa remained unnoticed.

Thank the lords.

The only Oikawa heir continued down the dark and long hallway, the only way to the dungeons. He needed to get there. This was beyond important to him.

He needed to see Iwaizumi-

"Stop."

"Ahh-" Oikawa practically jumped from his shoes at the sound of a guards voice behind him. He spun around, finding two very familiar guards.

"Your Highness, His Majesty specifically stated you were not to be down here."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Iwaizumi's right hand men, were standing in front of Oikawa.

Matsukawa stepped forward to grab Oikawa by the arm, something he was only allowed to do because the king ordered them not to allow Oikawa near the dungeons, but Oikawa quickly stepped away. 

"Please, please!" Oikawa hissed and pleaded as quietly as possible. "You guys are friends with Iwaizumi, right? I can't let this happen. He's innocent. Please."

"The king always gets his way, prince. We have no choice but to obey unless we want to end up on the same side of the cell as Iwaizumi has." Makki answered immediately, trailing just behind the two.

"No one will ever need to know. I just need to get Iwaizumi and then we can finally get out of this wretched place. There will be no evidence as to you letting me past your guard to get to him. No one will ever know."

The two seemingly ignored him.

"Please."

Nothing changed as Oikawa was dragged towards the dungeon entrance, Oikawa struggling as much as he could to get away. But, living the privileged life he has, he never once thought to pick up a damn dumbbell.

"Y-you can come with us! You can get out of this place and escape this us!" Oikawa squeaked as a last ditch effort. 

Only Matsukawa stopped, seeming to think that deal over. Hanamaki was forced to stop as well.

"I have it all planned out, granted it's for two instead of four, but we can make it work. You just need to pack the most essential things you need and we can leave by dawn. I promise." Oikawa's pleading tone bled through the words easily, but Mattsun seemed to genuinely think about it.

"I've been married for two months, Prince Tooru. Two months in which I haven't been able to tell anyone because I am married to a man. A marriage that we had to keep secret so we wouldn't be charged with treason." Mattsun's eyes flickered to Makki before continuing. "I want guarantee that Makki and I both make it out. We can split ways after that, but if this is a trick we will take you right back."

Oikawa frantically nodded. "No, it- it isn't a trick, I swear! I can get you out. I know I can!"

And that's how Oikawa ended up opening Iwaizumi's cell as quietly as possible, Mattsun and Makki standing watch and acting as the guards on duty.

"Iwa," Oikawa whispered, helping Iwaizumi wake up as quickly as possible. "Iwa, I need you awake. We're going now."

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi whispered, disoriented. "What.. Tooru, what's going on?"

Oikawa ignored the question, "I've got a bag for you all ready to go, and I've got mine too. Minor adjustment to the plans, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are coming with us. But that just means we're all more protected because we have each other to watch our backs." Oikawa hurriedly helped Iwaizumi to his feet and walked him out of the cell.

"I'm.. confused." Iwaizumi said again, in different words.

Oikawa slowed down for a second, giving Iwaizumi a smile and squeezing his hands gently in his.

"We're leaving now, Iwaizumi. We're leaving the kingdom. I've got it all sorted out, granted I wanted to tell you that under better circumstances but it's ok. Because we're leaving and that's all you've ever wanted, that's all I've ever wanted." Oikawa smiled again. "We finally get to get happy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is sick and Tsukishima is there to take care of this. Thank god they’ve been best friends for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Voltron spoilers

3rd POV

Yamaguchi was not a sickly kid. His immune system was stronger than most, and on top of that he lived with his grandma who was a nurse and mental health major. She kept him healthy in every way possible.

However, everyone has their moments.

Yamaguchi's moment was now. Thank the lords it wasn't during nationals, or preliminary seasons. It was just a regular day, in a regular week.

He woke up and his stomach lurched as he got out of bed. Yamaguchi felt hot and sweaty, his body weight seemed to triple as he tried to stand and walk.

Yamaguchi's grandmother was on a trip though. He wouldn't call her, because this was her vacation, so instead he got ready. Yamaguchi wasn't one to skip school unless absolutely necessary anyway.

The greenette got ready, decked out in his usual uniform and grabbed his phone from the charger. He went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water, debating on whether he could handle breakfast right now.

Yamaguchi's cup, thankfully it was plastic, slipped from his hands. He groaned as water spilled all over the hard wood floor of the kitchen.

He decided against breakfast.

Yamaguchi winced as he phone started to ring on the counter. He groaned again and stepped away from his mess, stumbling to his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice scratchy and dry.

He hadn't checked the contact information, it was one of two people. Tsukishima or his grandmother.

"I'm outside, are you ready for school?"

Tsukishima then.

Yamaguchi looked around, confused. He slowly found his way to looking at the clock of the microwave.

"Wait.. it's already 7:20?" Yamaguchi asked.

He was slightly out of it, a headache forming slowly.

"Um, yeah? Aren't you usually always on top of it? You're always ready before I'm here." Tsukishima stated. "Are you ok?"

Yamaguchi felt a ping in his heart. Sure the two were dating but rarely did Tsukishima ever show the love and worry Yamaguchi knew he felt.

"I don't know." Yamaguchi answered bluntly.

Tsukishima hung up and for a split second Yamaguchi wondered if Tsukishima was just going on walk to school without him. For a split second Yamaguchi thought he was going to have to deal with this on his own.

Thankfully, it was only for a split second because the front door opened and in walked Tsukishima, who held the spare key in his palm.

He did a once over of Yamaguchi and sat down his bag. There was no way the two were going to school today.

Tsukishima set down the key with a sigh and walked over to the kitchen, helping Yamaguchi away from the counter.

"Of course you were still planning to go to school." Tsukishima huffed, annoyed.

"S-sorry, Tsuki." Yamaguchi apologized.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said on instinct.

Tsukishima decided to ignore the words and help Yamaguchi all the way upstairs. Tsukishima knew the Yamaguchi house by heart so it wasn't a problem getting Yamaguchi to his bedroom either. 

"Wait, Tsuki.. what about school?" Yamaguchi asked, letting himself be laid down in his bed. "I have homework I need to turn in today, and we're working on receives and serving this morning.."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. You wouldn't last 10 minutes without me having the haul you back here. Just lay down and rest for the day." Tsukishima aggressively tucked Yamaguchi in, making sure there were plenty of blankets. It was the time of year where things were getting colder.

Yamaguchi whined, shaking his head.

Tsukishima sighed again, leaning down and kissing Yamaguchi's forehead.

"Don't worry about it Tadashi. I'll be right downstairs if you need me, alright? I'm not going anywhere." The blonde promised.

"Could you.." Yamaguchi started. Tsukishima turned around just as he reached the doorway of the room. "Could you maybe stay in here, w-with me?"

Tsukishima laughed slightly, oh god how long had it been since Yamaguchi had heard Tsukishima genuinely laugh?

"Of course Tadashi, I just need to get a few things. I'll be right back up." Tsukishima promised once again, walking out the door.

Yamaguchi sat alone for no more than 3 minutes before Tsukishima was back with Yamaguchi's Mac book in hand along with Yamaguchi's favorite blanket that was in the linen closet because it wasn't quite cold enough for it yet. He also held a pudding cup, a dry wash cloth, and a large bowl.

Yamaguchi wondered how in the world Tsukishima had managed all of that in one trip. 

"Alright, a bowl because I don't feel like cleaning, some pudding for breakfast because what the hell, a wash cloth in case you get a fever. Blanket for both of us, and computer for Netflix." Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak. "And before you ask, yes we can rewatch Voltron, again." Tsukishima said with an exasperated sigh.

Yamaguchi closed his mouth with a smile on his face.

"You know me so well Tsuki!" Yamaguchi cheered.

"Yeah whatever. Scoot over. I'll be on the inside in case you need to go to the bathroom. Hopefully you won't, that's what the bowl is for. Don't make me clean up." Tsukishima mumbled, opening the Mac book. He unlocked it with Yamaguchi's password easily, it was his grandmother's name upside down and backwards, in number form.

Tsukishima had it memorized by now.

He opened up Netflix and went to Yamaguchi's account. His grandmother paid for the entire thing, but they found that eventually they couldn't keep their separate shows organized so Yamaguchi just made his own account.

"Yams, the first episode is literally an hour long. Can we skip it?" Tsukishima asked.

They always had this conversation. Tsukishima didn't want to watch an hour long starter episode and Yamaguchi always promised him the time would fly faster than he knew.

"No! Tsuki!" Yamaguchi whined.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "We don't have all day and I plan on getting at least to season 2 today so shut up. We're skipping."

Yamaguchi pouted, but quickly paid attention to the screen as the second episode of the first season started playing.

—————

Yamaguchi pressed the space key, pausing the show.

"I'm so confused." Yamaguchi admitted.

"What about? It's so simple Yams. Allura got kidnapped by Zarfart or whatever his name is." Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi giggled, he knew full well a Tsukishima knew Zarkon's name.

"Ok yeah, but like, is Voltron not the strongest thing in the universe? Why are they so scared? They just have to swoop in, grab her, swoop out. Bam! Done!" Yamaguchi insisted.

"Babe, Zarfart has been alive for almost 10,000 years! There's no way he hasn't found something more powerful than Voltron yet." Tsukishima argued.

"But that's not-"

Yamaguchi held up a finger, cringing, before bending over and grabbing the completely empty bowl. Tsukishima cringed and looked away as Yamaguchi threw up whatever he had yesterday for dinner and the pudding he had today for breakfast.

Tsukishima sighed and closed the laptop, getting out from under the comfortable blankets. He helped Yamaguchi out of bed, towards the bathroom.

"Do you think you're done, baby? Are you feeling better?" Tsukishima asked, grabbing the now full bowl and putting it on the counter.

Yamaguchi mutely nodded.

"Good job baby boy, I'm so proud of you. You're getting through this like a champ. Next thing you know you'll be all better by tomorrow." Tsukishima cooed.

To think he went from telling Yamaguchi to shut up only two hours ago to this seems impossible. But the longer he was around Yamaguchi, the more relaxed and at ease he was. And eventually he turned into a lovey dovey mess for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi took his tooth brush shakily, putting a considerable amount of toothpaste on it before wetting it down. Tsukishima rubbed his back the entire time, whispering nothings to keep his mind distracted.

"I still think Lance was shitting everyone when he said he forgot the bonding moment." Tsukishima brought up randomly.

And that lead to Yamaguchi's angry ranting with a toothbrush in his mouth about Lance having literally been blasting by an explosive bot half an hour before the bonding moment, and that there was just no plausible way Lance remembered at all.

"You're putting aside the fact that Lance was gravely injured!" Yamaguchi snapped as they got back into bed, Yamaguchi with Tsukishima's help.

"No, you're just against the theory because you want Keith and Shiro to be together so bad." Tsukishima shot back, opening the computer back up.

"Well who the fuck else is Shiro supposed to date, hm?!" Yamaguchi asked.

"I don't know, maybe his fiancé?" Tsukishima said immediately, getting ready to unpause the show.

"You mean the dead one?!"

"Oh you did not just go there! You know very well I hate the fact that they killed off Adam and then introduced Cirtus as a random ass character two episodes later!" Tsukishima said, taking full offense.

"Whatever whatever. I'm watching the show now! Idiot." Yamaguchi muttered.

"Nerd." Tsukishima whispered while started the episode again.

"Loser." Yamaguchi fought back.

"Ticklish." Tsukishima smirked.

"Wait-"

Tsukishima was already on the boy, tickling his sides relentlessly. He didn't give Yamaguchi a break as the greenette attempted to talk between his laughing and breathing.

"Tsuki-" he cut himself off with a laugh. "W-wait! Hahaha-"

The show was forgotten and the computer was gently moved to the side as Tsukishima granted mercy on the younger.

"That's what you deserve." Tsukishima muttered playfully, kissing at Yamaguchi's neck. Fuck getting sick, Yamaguchi was worth it.

Yamaguchi panted heavily, some giggles escaping his lips still. "You suck."

Tsukishima snorted. "No I don't."

"Shut up Tsuki!" Yamaguchi whined.

"Sorry, Yams."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akaashi!" Bokuto called out when Akaashi was within 5 feet of the car. 
> 
> Akaashi smiled and opened his mouth, attempting to call back, only for nothing to come out. He quickly closed his mouth and looked down. He'd never get used to that, not being able to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mutism, neglected Keiji
> 
> I don’t know if Bokuto’s mother was ever introduced so in this, her name is Marcia

3rd POV

Akaashi was overly filled with joy when he was finally discharged from the hospital. Being stuck in such a stuffy place with only the smell of chemicals gave him a constant headache. Not to mention Bokuto couldn't visit all too often because of school.

But today was different. Bokuto and his mother, Marcia, were outside the hospital waiting for him, because lord knows where Akaashi's parents are. Akaashi was extremely thankful for Bokuto's mother, she was the one paying the hospital bills and had been taking care of him ever since she found out Akaashi's parents were always away from home.

Marcia was great company. She had a work from home job so she could be with Kōtarō more often while still bringing home plenty of money for the family. More times than not, Marcia worked in the hospital room, just to keep Akaashi company. She would have her coffee mug and a blanket and would sit on the couch all day while going through calls and emails between her coworkers while occasionally complaining about how dumb some people can be.

It comforted Akaashi greatly.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called out when Akaashi was within 5 feet of the car.

Akaashi smiled and opened his mouth, attempting to call back, only for nothing to come out. He quickly closed his mouth and looked down. He'd never get used to that, not being able to talk.

Previously, before being hospitalized, Akaashi sang. That's what he did to make a living. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing to him but his voice was angelic. It definitely earned him enough to keep a flat and survive on his own.

But Akaashi had a problem with overworking himself. Now, physically overworking your body is one thing. Overworking your vocal cords was something Akaashi was warned about from the beginning.

Did he listen?

Of course not. He needed the money and he had no problem dealing with his throat and chest pains every night.

When he lost his voice suddenly one day after waking up? Now that was a problem. Akaashi took the day off figuring, hey, his voice will comeback by tomorrow. It'll be fine.

It was not fine.

After days of barely being able to speak, his chest and throat hurting like hell, and having severe shortness of breath episodes, he went to a doctor. He had severely ruptured his vocal cords, to the point where it was harmful to the rest of his body.

The surgery was immediate in order to get his breathing back to normal. The only problem being, the surgery took away his ability to speak all together. Let alone sing.

He was left mute for the rest of his life.

"Akaashi," Bokuto spoke softly, reaching out to take Akaashi's hand, "it'll be alright, I promise."

Akaashi wanted to say something, maybe kiss Bokuto and thank him, or argue the fact that everything wouldn't be ok when he had lost the ability to speak all together. Instead he just nodded and accepted Bokuto's help into the Jeep.

"We're having stew tonight, the doctors said it's ok now that you're mostly healed. Mom said that you should come live with us now too." Bokuto spoke as they drove, knowing how uncomfortable silence was to Akaashi now that he couldn't fill it.

"It's just a thought honey," Marcia called from the front seat. "I don't think it's safe for such a young, handsome boy living alone in the bad part of town. We've got plenty of room, as long as you don't mind the twins running around the house, those rascals."

Akaashi smiled and attempted to laugh before quickly realizing again.

He had no way to communicate his thoughts of not wanting to be a burden, or wanting to take up more space than they had to offer. Bokuto seemed to notice this and pulled out his phone, going to his notes app.

"Here 'Kaashi, an easy fix until you pick up sign language all the way." Bokuto said, handing Akaashi the phone.

Akaashi decided to leave out the part of already knowing much sign language and started typing.

Bokuto read aloud the short paragraph Akaashi had written for Marcia to hear.

"'I don't want to be any more of a bother than I already have been. You've already done so much for me, I don't want you to regret your decision of inviting me to stay with you.'" Bokuto spoke.

Before he could deny any of the assumptions Akaashi just made, Marcia was speaking.

"Oh nonsense darling." It was only now Akaashi seemed to realize the slight accent in her voice. Maybe that's why Akaashi always loved listening to her talk. "Kōtarō has plenty of bedroom space, and we've got an entire attic I've been trying to transform into a bedroom for a while now. We'd love to have you."

Bokuto nodded rapidly. "Mhm! Mhm! We'd love to have you 'Kaashi! We could have movie night every night and we could do our homework together! Plus the twins love you! And you could help with the decoration of the attic. It's coming along so far but with no one in mind, we don't know about decorations."

Akaashi looked to Bokuto hesitantly. Bokuto just continued listing reasons why Akaashi apparently 'needed' to stay with them.

Akaashi smiled, 'I suppose it couldn't hurt, besides I could make sure Bokuto is somewhat safe and actually doing his homework.'

Akaashi took the phone from Bokuto again and started typing.

Once again, when he was done, he gave Bokuto the phone so Bokuto could read aloud.

"'I'd love to stay, do you think we could stop by my flat to get some of my stuff?' Wha- of course Akaashi! Mom!" Bokuto yelled excitedly.

"I know sweetie, I heard perfectly fine the first time you yelled it five feet from my ear." Marcia spoke, a subtle laugh behind her words. "Do you think you could type the location of your flat into my Google maps, darling? I'm not to good at navigating my way around town." Marcia said, handing back her phone to Akaashi.

Akaashi silently took it, typing in the ovation of his flat.

"Wowie honey, you sure live a long way from the school." Marcia said with wide eyes as her eyes flickered between her phone, which she was setting up against the magnet attached to her console, and the road ahead of her.

"I know momma! And 'Kaashi walks to school every single day, and he drops by the pick me up sometimes so we can walk together! He's so amazing!"

And with that, Akaashi listened for the next 30 minutes as Akaashi boasted about how cool he was to Marcia.

—————

"Nala, Yuki! We're home!" Marcia called throughout the house as the three took off their shoes.

It was silent for a whole 3 seconds before stomping sounded from upstairs, then the stairs, and then eventually the kitchen and all the way to the front door. Nala jumped on Bokuto, her hair getting in his face. Yuki settled for hanging onto Bokuto's leg, trying hard as ever to take the attention away from his sister.

"Hey gremlins, I was the one who gave birth to you, ya know?" Marcia casually brought up.

Yuki and Nala got off of Kōtarō and hugged Marcia as well. It was only then they seemed to spot Akaashi, who was hiding behind Marcia shyly.

"Keiji!" They screamed at the same time, jumping on him.

"Oh no, you can do that." Marcia quickly got Nala and Yuki off of Akaashi. "Keiji is recovering from a very important surgery still, ok? We have to be careful around him until he's fully healed, alright?" Marcia asked slowly, making sure the fraternal twins understood what she was saying.

Akaashi would have intervened and said it was fine, a few jump hugs from two 8 year olds hardly hurt his throat, but once again he was met with the problem of not being able to communicate with the family. So he stayed quiet. Bokuto moved so he was next to Akaashi, and Akaashi leaned his head against Bokuto's shoulder as they watched the twins calmly leave to their room.

The original three moved to the kitchen, Bokuto taking Akaashi's duffel bag of important things and setting it down. Marcia happily started cooking dinner while talking to the two.

"Alright, here are our options. We've got the couch, obviously, but I don't want you on that old thing all night." Marcia said, getting out a fairly large pot.

"Plus, the doctor said Akaashi can't put a strain on his neck for the next few weeks until he was completely healed." Bokuto stepped in, secretly grabbing Akaashi's hand while his mother was turned around doing things in the kitchen.

Akaashi smiled, holding Bokuto's hand tightly. Sometimes that was the only thing he could rely on, Bokuto's physical touch.

"So that's completely out of the option then, good." Marcia got out what looked to be stew meat, potatoes, corn, many different seasonings, and things that Akaashi didn't even know the names of. (He wasn't in the kitchen very often.) "Then there's Ko's room. Could bring up the blow up mattress and have one of you sleep on that. Kōtarō's room is huge."

"Yeah, but it isn't that big momma." Bokuto said thoughtfully. "What about, until the attic is done, me and Akaashi just share a bed? Or a sleep on the ground? Either or. That way we have more room for Akaashi's things."

Akaashi felt very out of place in this conversation. Never in his life had someone paid so much attention to Akaashi, it was making him feel awkward.

"I suppose that works, saves me the trouble of getting out the mattress. What do you think dear?" Marcia asked Akaashi, looking towards him.

Akaashi's head snapped back up, (when did he look down?) and he looked over to where Marcia was standing. He could only nod with a small smile.

"Well that's perfect then. Kōtarō, take Akaashi up to your room and help him get comfortable." Marcia ordered in a motherly tone.

Bokuto nodded and took Akaashi by the hand, his duffel bag in the other. They went upstairs as fast as Bokuto could drag them and for the first time Akaashi was in Bokuto's room.

Marcia was right, it was huge. Twice the size of a normal bedroom. Like a master bedroom. Though there weren't many things in the room, maybe that made it look bigger?

Akaashi stood at the doorway, his duffel bag held in front of him.

"Ok, this is my room! Obviously!" Bokuto exclaimed excitedly. "I don't have a bathroom attached, but it's only just across the hall if you need it. This is the only room on this side of the hallway, thank god. The twins' random screaming and whatever else is barely heard. You can put your stuff at the head of the bed until we find a better place for it. Otherwise make yourself at home."

Bokuto plopped down onto the bed. A twin size, Akaashi reckoned.

Akaashi gestured towards a door against the wall after getting Bokuto's attention.

"Oh, that's the attic. It's not really an attic, just what we call it. Here." Bokuto opened the door and turned on the light.

Akaashi peaked his head in. The room was considerably cold and empty. It had a nice skylight on a part of the ceiling that came down. There was a bed, a fairly large one too, that was under the skylight. Otherwise the room was empty.

Akaashi loved it already and it was just a bed in an empty room. Back at his apartment, he didn't have a bed, not to mention he had to keep his windows securely closed and locked to make sure no robbers had access.

"Yeah, it isn't much yet, we plan on painting the room blue, maybe gray. Then we'll get a dresser from my aunt and a desk from by grandma. The closet is a walk in so we plan on putting in some racks for hangers and things like that." Bokuto explained.

Akaashi tugged on Bokuto's sleeve, successfully getting Bokuto's attention. He leaned up a bit and placed a kiss on Bokuto's cheek to show his gratitude.

"Awe, baby." Bokuto cooed. "Do you like it then?"

Akaashi moved so he was hugging Bokuto, hiding in the taller's chest. He nodded slightly.

"I'm glad, 'Kaashi. I want you to stay with us forever. So then you'll never have to be alone again."

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto hugged him closer.

_Always, Kōtarō._


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a boyfriend was hard. 
> 
> In this day and age, society has moved upwards. People were more excepting of the idea, two men being together. But some weren't. Some were brainwashed from the start into believing that god created man and woman for a single reason, reproduction. 
> 
> So there was no doubt about it, having a boyfriend while being a man yourself was a difficult feat. 
> 
> What was even more difficult? Being put up against your boyfriend in one of the most important nights of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write about rare pairs, I find them hard to connect and most of the time they don’t have a back ground or dynamic so it’s difficult for me. But I really like how I wrote this so I’m posting this one anyway

3rd POV

Having a boyfriend was hard.

In this day and age, society has moved upwards. People were more excepting of the idea, two men being together. But some weren't. Some were brainwashed from the start into believing that god created man and woman for a single reason, reproduction.

So there was no doubt about it, having a boyfriend while being a man yourself was a difficult feat.

What was even more difficult? Being put up against your boyfriend in one of the most important nights of your life.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Ukai continued to lecture. "Match point isn't a time to be goofing off. It doesn't matter if it's in Seijoh's favor. Let's win back those points!"

The team was given a few extra seconds to drink some water and wipe away there sweat before being put back on court and the time out was done.

Their starting line up was different. They needed to throw off Aoba Johsai, so playing was Hinata, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Daichi, and Sugawara. Nishinoya was being switched out with Yamaguchi and Kageyama was taken out because he was losing his cool.

Otherwise, all of their strongest players were on the court. This was their best rotation. They couldn't lose.

"We can't lose." Sugawara mumbled over and over. "Match point in favor of Seijoh, Oikawa up to serve, Iwaizumi up front. All of their best spiker's in the back, but their best blockers are in the front. How do we get around this?" Sugawara would not let his team lose the nationals. He needed to think.

Tsukishima and Hinata were immediately at the net as soon as Oikawa's serve was in the air, Daichi receiving.

Sugawara closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This was a make or break moment, does he send it to Asahi? Would that be too obvious? Seijoh has gotten scarily good at receiving Asahi's spikes. If they dug up Asahi's hit, that would leave them in a bad position. Maybe, Hinata? Or Tsukishima? No, Sugawara couldn't send Tsukishima a hit he wasn't prepared for. And Hinata is worn out. 4 consecutive matches, this being their 5th. Even Hinata was lacking in energy.

In a panicked, last second move, Sugawara sent to ball left. Was there even anyone on the left? God he should have paid more attention-

"I got it!"

Of course, Asahi would go for the last ball. Because if he couldn't get the last point, what kind of ace was he?

Asahi's spike was strong, but Watari - Seijoh's libero - easily dug it up and over to Oikawa.

So this was it, eh? The real make or break moment. Sugawara wouldn't let down his team - he couldn't.

This was their last chance, his, and Daichi's, and Asahi's last chance to win at nationals before their high school volleyball time would end. Before they would end up at college, playing on different teams. This was important for so many people. He wouldn't let himself fail.

"Back!" Suga briefly heard Oikawa yell.

Sugawara shifted slightly, on the balls on his feet, his hands in front of him.

Iwaizumi was soaring through the air, flawless formation for a beautiful spike, with a no doubt perfect follow through. It went straight past Hinata and Tsukishima's defense.

"A cut shot- goddamnit." Suga muttered harshly, moving desperately to the side. In doing so, crossing his feet. He felt a small twinge in his ankle, but it was nothing compared to the adrenaline rush he was feeling. "I got it!"

Suga raced after the ball, his ankle screaming at him to stop. He wouldn't - he couldn't. Slowing down was not an option. He had to keep going!

Sugawara dove, managing to maneuver his way under to ball. Just barely, but the ball was still in play, the ball was their's now.

"Cover me!" Suga yelled, standing from the ground. He winced as his ankle pleaded for him to sit back down. It's fine, he'd have time to rest after the game was over. After they had won.

"I got you!" Daichi received the ball flawlessly, sending it up to Asahi. "You've got this Asahi! Full power, give it everything you've got!"

Asahi's spike didn't make it through the blockers, instead ricocheting back to their side.

"I got it!"

Thank god Hinata's receiving and diving skills have improved over the years, was Suga's only thought as Hinata's dug the ball back up.

"Yeah! That's it Hinata!" Noya yelled from the side line, cheering on his boyfriend. "Just like I taught you!"

Suga stood quickly and raced over the where the ball was. Once again, a tough decision. Who to send it to?

Asahi? No, he'd tried twice, but Seijoh's blockers were relentless. Maybe Hinata was their only hope?

"Hinata!" Sugawara's yell was clear as day and Hinata sent off racing towards the net, avoiding blockers at all costs. Sugawara set, not too high but not too low, perfect for Hinata's hits.

One moment, Hinata was in the air, Hinata was soaring for the ball that was rightfully given to him. There were no blockers on him, not ones that would make it in time anyway. Hinata had a straight shot to victory.

And another, the ball went right past Hinata's hands, towards the wall on Hinata's right.

Suga's eyes widened.

"No.. no no no!"

He had missed his chance, over shot his set. Tsukishima went racing, along with Yamaguchi and Daichi. Even Asahi made an attempt to get to ball. But the only one fast enough to retrieve it was Hinata and Hinata was still in the air, falling now.

Sugawara could do nothing as the referee blew her whistle and the fate of the game had been decided.

Aoba Johsai won.

The cheers of the crowd and the opposing volleyball team were clear to Suga. The lack of Karasuno cheers was obvious as well.

But he couldn't bring himself to care if the crowd was disappointed. He had just let down his entire team - he had promised to get them to nationals, promised to help them all win! How could he lose after such a promise was made?!

"Hey, let's line up guys." Daichi sounded disappointed, mad even. Though Suga knew Daichi was mad at himself, and only himself.

Everyone lined up at the net dejectedly.Nishinoya stood by Hinata for comfort, and Kageyama stood by Tsukishima as a last ditch effort to make himself feel better. Karasuno shook hands with Aoba Johsai and it was announced that Aoba Johsai was the winner.

Thousands of people cheered at the announcement, no doubt more cheering while sitting on their couches and eating, watching over a screen, or tuning in through the radio.

But none of the cheers were for Karasuno, and that made Suga even more aware of what he had done.

He had lost them the nationals.

He briefly remembered Karasuno thanking the crowd for coming to watch them, briefly remembered the speech from Ukai being made. Did Suga actually pay attention to any of it? Of course not. He slowly packed up, slowly got ready to go home. He didn't have the energy or optimism to act all happy, or give the team a moral boosting speech. He didn't even have the energy to be the vice captain. Right then and there all he wanted was to go home to the flat he and his boyfriend owned and mourn his loss.

Though even that would be hard, considering who his boyfriend was.

The bus ride back to the school seemed to be especially long, and heart breaking. Tanaka and Kiyoko sat by each other, Kiyoko trying to cheer up the aforementioned. Tsukishima sat by Kageyama and begrudgingly held the boy's hand. Hinata and Nishinoya sat in the back together so they could cuddle and cry together. Yamaguchi texted Terushima the entire way, even Daichi seemed too wrapped up in texting Michimiya that he wasn't really paying attention.

Suga waited for a text from his boyfriend, but it never came. Sugawara knew it was because Iwiazumi understood that Suga didn't care about the 'you did good' texts. Iwaizumi understood that Suga needed to work it out, and when Suga got home, that's when Iwaizumi came into play.

He would comfort Sugawara, make him dinner and tell him that as a teammate he did great, but as his boyfriend he was phenomenal.

But Iwaizumi understood that comforting over text would make Suga feel inferior and that's the last thing Suga needed right now.

"Listen, you all did good. I'm proud of you guys today. Go home and get some rest, and a proper meal. It's been a draining day." Takeda told them as soon as they stopped at the school.

They went their separate ways in groups of two, only Yachi walking home alone. Some got rides, some were biking.

Suga was stuck with the unfortunate feat of walking until he reached his flat. It was a small, homey place Sugawara managed on his own for many months after his parents kicked him out. Now it was different though, now Iwaizumi was with him. The person he loved was with him and here, that made it all the more different.

Suga didn't even pull out his key before the door was open and Iwaizumi stood there, a sympathetic look on his face.He understood how it felt, to be crushed after coming so far. 

Sugawara walked in numbly, taking off his shoes and setting his bag by the door.

"Good.. job, today. Hajime." Suga mumbled, walking towards the living room.

There were already snacks set out on the coffee table, and a cup of herbal tea that Suga always enjoyed after long days. The TV was set to his favorite channel and his favorite spot of the couch was already stacked his pillows and blankets.

If Sugawara wasn't so down, he would thank his boyfriend for putting in so much of an effort to make him feel better. But he didn't want to right now, he just wanted to wallow away in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Kōshi, baby." Iwaizumi called out. He helped situate Suga on the couch, wrapping the gray haired boy in blankets and setting his head on pillows. Iwaizumi even turned on the electrical fire they had, knowing Suga enjoyed the heat much more than he did the cold. "What do you want for dinner? You did so good today, I'm sure you're hungry."

Iwaizumi did a decent job at masking his compliment with concern for Suga's well being, so Suga didn't bother to tell Iwaizumi that he didn't want to be told 'you did good' or 'you fought well'.

"You get it.. right?" Suga asked, his hand bunched up and holding some of Iwaizumi's shirt weakly. "You understand why this hurts so badly?"

Iwaizumi nodded, he had expected this. No matter how much he wanted to avoid having this talk. There wasn't any escaping it now."Of course I do, love. I understand. This was your last chance to make it in high school." Iwaizumi said. 

He felt guilty, solely and honestly guilty. Another hard feat of having a boyfriend you have to compete against. Iwaizumi understood how badly Sugawara wanted this, how badly Sugawara fought and trained and worked to get to the nationals. But Iwaizumi had worked for it too. He deserved to win just as much as Sugawara and unfortunately he wasn't willing to throw the game for his boyfriend to win - even if he wanted to. His team didn't deserve that.Especially after the many talks the two had about not going easy on each other when they were out on the court. 

"It was important to so many people. Not just me. I didn't want to let them down. I wanted to be able to win, for them. For the people that left Karasuno thinking all hope was lost. I remember them, they lost everything after former Coach Ukai left. I had a good shot at winning.. and then I didn't."

Iwaizumi moved so Sugawara's head was resting on his knee, as Iwaizumi was sitting on the edge of the couch and Sugawara was laying down now. Iwaizumi made the extra effort to run a hand through Sugawara's hair while talking to comfort the poor boy.

"Hey now, you didn't lose on purpose. You gave Karasuno everything you have, everything you could possibly give up. Don't think I didn't see you tweak your ankle. But you kept going because you're a good friend and an even better player." Iwaizumi spoke confidently, not a single note of doubt in his voice.

Suga had forgotten about his ankle in the midst of his thinking. Suddenly quite aware of the pain, his face scrunched up.

"You finally feeling it?" Iwaizumi asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Sugawara laughed slightly and nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve to get rid of his tears."Yeah I feel it," Suga nodded once more, his words having a double meaning. He understood he gave it his all. He understood. He also understood that his ankle was on fire, a sprain no doubt. It could have been worse, but it still hurt. 

"Good, next time left me pick you up if you got hurt. I'll gladly drive you home baby." Iwaizumi got up for seconds before coming back with an ice pack and an ankle brace. "We'll leave the ice pack on there for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, we'll put on the brace and assess the damage. M'kay?"

Suga nodded, allowing Iwaizumi to move his ankle out from under the blanket and place the ice pack on top of it.

"Listen," Iwiazumi started as he adjusted the ice pack. "I know you don't want to hear this right now. But I need to tell you. You were fucking great out there, gave Oikawa a run for his money, that's for sure. You had his standing like a dumb horse for the entire two time outs we called for. I'm proud of you, my love. I'm so proud of you."

Suga nodded again, the building pressure behind his eyelids growing once again.

"I just.. as-as your boyfriend, I'm really glad you got the chance to win, ya know? The fucking n-nationals, that’s a-amazing baby. B-But as your opponent, I'm kinda c-crushed." Suga cried quietly.

Iwaizumi moved back so he was by Suga's head again and kissed him.

"I know darling, let it out." Iwaizumi whispered as Suga finally broke down, allowing himself to sob into his boyfriends arms. "I'm so proud of you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I wrote a pretty long time ago, just as a symbol of what I believe. There are pretty bad people out there, pretty bad cops out there too. But not all cops are bad and that’s what I believe. Some of them truly want to make the world a better place the right way. 
> 
> I’m sorry if we don’t share an opinion on that.

3rd POV

"I know it's tough you guys," Oikawa's lecture had been going on for almost 10 minutes now, so he decided to end off on a high note. "But we all decided to become officers, to enter this profession because we want to help people. I'm aware of what's been going on lately, we just need to power through. Helping people is always number one."

Everyone broke into groups. After having been reinvestigated and reevaluated whether the officers were actually a right fit for their job, the station's workers had been cut in half by the amount of people who didn't pass proper testing.

Some were too violent, some corrupted, some had made inappropriate comments on social media. It didn't matter how big or small, Oikawa fired them with the slightest hint of racism, discrimination, and any other big violation.

"Officers Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, Kyotani, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi. Please report to my office ASAP." Oikawa called out before walking back into the closed office space and shutting the door.

He opened the blinds and looked out the window. Even from where he was sitting, the riots and destruction of the city was clear.

Faintly he heard the opening of his office door as he stared out at the city. With such a deduction of officers in the station, they didn't have as many people to watch the streets and take care of violent rioters. They were in a tight situation.

"Captain, you wanted to see us?"

Oikawa sighed and turned away from the window, so he was facing the seven officers he had called for.

"I need friends right now. Shut up and listen." Oikawa demanded.

"How quickly you revert back to your high school ways, captain." Yahaba quipped jokingly.

Oikawa smiled at the attempt of his friend making him feel better. "Am I doing this right? God, I feel like recently nothing has been going right. Riots are getting worse, we're doing officers daily, people are resorting to violence. How do we stop this?"

Iwaizumi was the first to show any indication that he was listening. He moved forward and sat in Oikawa's desk chair, allowing Oikawa to sit in his lap.

"You, my dear, are one of the most natural born leaders I know. That, and a jerk, but we can talk about that later. I have no doubt you are leading us to a peaceful victory." Iwiazumi assured.

"Jerk-"

"Not to mention," Hanamaki spoke next, sitting on top of Oikawa's desk. "You were the one who officially stated that we were reevaluating our officers. You were the one who made sure any corrupted or violent cops were gone for sure. Even if you are dumb, that was good on you."

"Dumb?!-"

"And as much I hate to admit it, I've never had a better captain." Kunimi spoke next, his head on Kindaichi's shoulder like it always was. "But you're also the only captain I've had so that may be a miscalculation on my part."

"Hey!-"

"Besides, why the hell would you be our captain now if we thought you incompetent. We'd have thrown a mutiny by now." Kyotani added helpfully.

Oikawa sighed happily, "Thank you for not adding an underlying insult-"

"Even though you are kinda lazy. But not incompetent." Kyotani added thoughtfully. Yahaba and Mattsun hummed in agreement and Hanamaki chose to outright laugh at the comment.

"Oh my god." Oikawa said flatly. Nevertheless he laughed, and that's all he needed, was a good laugh to help his relax. He knew he could always count on his former squad.

"Captain-" Oikawa's secretary ran into the room, and if she had anything to say about the scene in front of her, she kept her mouth closed. "There's been another call. The downtown grocery store has been inviting those affected by the riots inside to provide shelter and food, and above all, a job. People caught wind and-"

"They didn't like that, did they?" Oikawa asked, and the woman nodded. "Alright, thank you. We'll get on it."

The woman nodded and left.

"Alrighty boys, let's get it to it."

"You taste in humor is disgusting and needs to stop." Iwaizumi said, pushing Oikawa off his lap.

"Wha-"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that needs to be said, through Sugawara and Daichi

3rd POV

"Gentlemen and ladies- 2 ladies but that isn't the point," Suga greeted, standing up on a chair he grabbed from the supply closet.

"Suga," Kiyoko spoke up immediately. "That chair is practically ancient."

Suga waved her off. "I have gathered you all here today-"

"-it's volleyball practice, we were already here-"

"-to discuss a tragic matter. Shut up Tsukishima, no one cares." Suga smiled and continued. "It is about our captain. I believe he is sick, we should get him to the hospital."

Everyone was immediately alert at that.

"Hospital?!"

"HOSPITAL!!!"

"What's wrong with the old man?"

"Tsukki, be nice!"

"What about volleyball though?"

"But.. lunch is in a few hours. It's, like, the highlight of my day.."

"What's wrong?! What happened?"

"911!!!!!!"

"Ambulance! Call an ambulance!"

"Guys, guys! Allow Suga to explain what exactly is wrong with Daichi and then we can move on from there." Kiyoko calmed the crowd of boys, waving his hands gently to motion for them to stop jumping about (Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya).

Suga took a deep breath. "I got up this morning, ready to greet Daichi because we were having a sleep over-"

"Mhm. I'm sure lots of sleeping was involved."

"Tsukishima Kei!" Suga screeched immediately. "I swear to all higher power that I will walk over there and beat you with my shoe!"

"Yeah, Tsukki. Be nice!" Yamaguchi encouraged.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima growled.

Yamaguchi ducked his head, "Sorry Tsukki."

Suga took another dramatic deep breath and began telling his story again, "I woke up and planned to greet Daichi. But he was already up, eating candy. He has a major sweet tooth despite what he says. Anyways, he was eating a Kit Kat right? And-"

Daichi burst into the gym at that very moment, taking in the scene in front of him.

He looked towards Suga accusatorially. "Suga come on, you can't make a huge deal out of this." Daichi groaned.

Suga shook his head frantically.

"You already looked sick, pale and whatnot. That's what you get. Anyways, he was eating a Kit Kat and he was taking bites out of it."

"He wasn't!"

"They're called Kit Kat _Bars_ for a reason!"

"Literally what is the point of life anymore?"

"Wow."

"What- the lines are literally the instructions- I-"

"Omg, he really does need a hospital!"

"AMBULANCE ASAP!"

"911, hi, I have a possible murderer in the room with me- yeah, he was taking bites out of a Kit Kat Bar- ...... they hung up."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi got tired of the stereotyping he went through as a gay man and decides to do something about it.

3rd POV

"Bokuto-san, come on. We're going to be late if you keep stopping to get more ice cream." Akaashi reminded just as Bokuto stopped to get another ice cream cone.

Because if the ice cream cart was there, Bokuto had to get something otherwise he was being rude to the vendor. Yeah, that's how that worked.

"Hang on Akaashi, I've gotten you one this time too!" Bokuto called back, thanking the vendor as they handed him the ice cream, before putting quite a few dollars in the tip jar.

As Bokuto caught up to his with the ice cream cones, Akaashi shook his head. "I genuinely don't understand how you aren't running out of money." Akaashi stated as he took his vanilla cone from Bokuto in his left hand and Bokuto open hand in his right.

"My dad just hides money around the house. Like under the washer, behind a pile of trash. Tells me and my siblings that if we start doing chores we might find a bundle. Of course no one but me believed him so I've just got an extra 200 waiting around at home." Bokuto explained, taking a bite of his ice cream.

Akaashi's step faltered. "You did not seriously just take a bite of your ice cream."

Bokuto laughed and brought Akaashi into a side hug, kissing his gently. "You love me anyway." Bokuto promised.

"Uh- not anymore-"

"Excuse me?" A stranger's voice cut Akaashi off. At first he wasn't sure who they were talking to but then two men and a woman were in front of them.

Bokuto quickly straightened up, wrapping his arm around Akaashi and helping him stand up straight.

"Oh, are you lost?" Bokuto asked.

The man who originally called laughed gently, "No no, of course not. We actually live here. We just had a question for you."

The woman spoke up. "But like, if it's embarrassing or something like that then you don't even have to answer." She assured quickly.

Bokuto rose an eyebrow and licked his ice cream before carefully saying, "Ok..?"

The third person of the group spoke up. "We don't have a lot of information on gay relationships and whatnot, so we were just wondering which one of you is the girl in the relationship?"

Bokuto froze at the question, whether it was out of anger or shock or any other unidentified emotion, none in the group were sure. But, whereas Bokuto froze, Akaashi's face immediately fell into a scowl and a guttural sound left his lips.

"I don't think I heard you correctly," Akaashi chose to politely say, giving the group a chance to walk away before he went absolutely feral. "Come again?"

"Oh no problem," the same boy repeated. "I ask which one of you was the girl when it comes to se-"

"Yeah, I know what you asked." Akaashi snapped.

Bokuto, having come back to his senses, gently pulled at Akaashi's arm. "Why don't we go, Kaashi? Yeah? We were going to be late to our brunch with your parents. Remember?"

Nope, not a single word got through to Akaashi. There was no saving these people now, so Bokuto sighed and stepped back to sit on a bench, eating his ice cream and holding Akaashi's.

"I would just like for you to think about what an insensitive question you have just asked." Akaashi seethed. "Not only are you assuming that neither of us are asexual, transgender and uncomfortable with sex, or demisexual and working up to it. Not only are you assuming that we aren't just friends who are close, or even brothers. You're also stereotyping the shit out of gender's like a transphobia asshole!"

The first of the three opened their mouth, trying to speak.

"You," Akaashi cut him off. "Shut the hell up. Here's the first lesson of the LGBTQ+ community, don't ever even utter that question towards same sex couples. Ever."

"We were just-"

Akaashi's head whipped to the girl of the group. "You were just what? Assuming? Stereotyping? Putting certain people into certain categories based on their gender? You're putting so much pressure of people who happen to be dominant and also a girl. Or boys who happen to feel more comfortable being submissive. Or transgender people who don't act like the person they've become." Akaashi spat. "You're a girl! You've never once thought about how unwelcoming the society is to female leads? Dominant females? Females who'd rather have control because that's what they like?!"

The third and final of the group who had yet to be yelled at opened his mouth to speak but Akaashi was on him faster than he could start talking.

"But let's disregard all of that for a second. Let's put aside the fact that you've stereotyped three different categories of people and move onto the forth. Us. You are prying into our personal life with such a personal question, and then assuming that one of us has to be masculine and the other has to be smaller.

"Not to even fucking mention, we are barely of age?! We literally just turned 21!" Akaashi took a burrowing breath to get out the last point of his rant.

"And lastly, neither of us is the girl in the relationship, that's the entire fucking point! So fuck off with your goddamn question and I genuinely hope that if you ever ask this stupid, offensive question again, you get told off just the same!"

Bokuto hopped up with the bench and grabbed Akaashi's elbow again, both ice cream cones in his right hands. He nodded towards the stunned into silence group. "Have a good day." and then walked off with Akaashi right next to him so he didn't try to go back and continue to yell.

"You did great honey." Bokuto murmured, secretly proud of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing was a rant fic for me, please don’t ever ask that question ever. It’s so humiliating too, being asked that so bluntly. To the people who do it, please stop


End file.
